Encantada de Ti
by blue nayade
Summary: El rey Georgius y La reina Narcisa tienen la solucion a todos sus problemas, comprometer a sus hijos, lastima que ellos fueran muy pequeños para entender lo que hacian sus padres,los adultos pudieron creer que era una buena idea pero ellos.buen ellos no sabe como pudieron hacerles eso a sus hijos sin preguntar y si creen que se quedaran con los brazos cruzados estan muy equivocados
1. Compromiso

Aquí esta una nueva historia, Gracias a las que leyeron Yo lo mato y alas que no también! Sé que dije hace muchos siglos que publicaría mentiras de un mortífago, pero me disculpo porque en un inesperado bloqueo de escritora (causado por unos terribles exámenes) apenas he logrado terminar el primer capítulo, pero un día se me vino a la mente hacer otra historia y talvez se desbloquea la otra, como si fuera una tubería tapada piufffff y saldrán las ideas disparadas y voy a tener que estar presta a agarrarlas o se me escapan. Bueno sin más les dejo el primer capítulo inspirado en una de mis historias de la infancia favoritas.

Disclaimer : la historia es mía aunque los personajes me los presto J.

…

Cerca de un mar lejano, con costas hermosas y un pueblo amistoso se encuentran los dominios del rey Georgius Granger, segundo hijo del rey Príamo II, hermano del difunto Príamo III quien al no tener sucesor su hermano menor asumió la responsabilidad del bienestar del pueblo de Coastenhold cuya capital era Gryffindor, un gran reino lleno de gente honesta, valiente y muy trabajadora que se impulsa de la pesca y la construcción de barcos para mercantes o reyes extranjeros.

Los primeros años fueron muy difíciles para el joven rey, no es que sus predecesores hayan dejado el reino en ruinas, sino, que al ser el segundo al trono y duque de Granger no se preocupo por aprender más de la política y sus manejes en el reino, pero , quien se podría haber imagino que una extraña enfermedad haría desangrar a su joven hermano hasta la muerte, había estado presente el día que Príamo murió, aun recordaba sostenerlo entre sus brazos y su expresión como queriéndole decir algo y cuando abrió su boca lo único que pudo decir fue _leonne_… antes de que ahogara en sangre. Que quiso decirle con su último aliento nunca lo supo, talvez llamaba a su esposa Leonora, y después de su muerte, su funeral y coronación el mismo día los años pasaron como un relámpago, ahora después de 20 años de abundancia para su pueblo y reinado en paz con otros pueblos vecinos, había un hecho que lamentaba más que nada…

–Lo siento tanto –lloraba desconsolada la reina Jane en su lecho.

–no es culpa tuya cariño, no tienes nada de que disculparte , ya, ya, vamos yo estoy aquí.

–Es el tercero, EL TERCEROOO, por Dios – grito desconsolada – es que no merezco ser madre? es eso?… -el rey sostuvo su mano hincándose a la par de la cama.

–cariño si hay alguien en todo este reino que merezca ser madre esa eres tú, el doctor, dice que estas bien de salud y que no tiene explicación de los –el rey se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo por la palabra –aborto… -su esposa se tensiono – ves eso quiere decir que no tienes la culpa

–los ancianos del consejo piensan que talvez sea por mis orígenes, piensan que porque no soy de sangre noble, nuestras esencias no se mesclan correctamente, que no somos compatibles, que talvez deberías tomar a una …una amante –susurro entre lagrimas y sollozos –y en realidad yo no te culparía, Lady Molly de Weasley siempre ha estado interesada en ti y mira que si es fértil con tantos hijos varones –mirando su regazo y removiendo las sabanas.

–mírame –le dijo con ternura el rey –Jean mírame! –levantando su barbilla para mirar bien su rostro –nunca quiero que vuelvas a mencionar algo así, la única reina, esposa, futura madre de mis hijos –la reina estaba a punto de replicar –pepepe –le amenazo con un dedo en el aire mandándola a callar –déjame continuar o llamo a los guardias –le amenazo sonriendo al verla hacer un puchero – y único amor de mi vida eres tu Jean Lancre de Granger –decía suavemente mientras se deslizaba a la cama con su esposa y la abrazaba por la cintura – reina de Coastenhold y si Dios y la divina providencia creen que no es el tiempo todavía de tener un hijo, talvez sea porque todavía somos muy jóvenes y necesitemos madurar mas.

–Tienes siempre que ser el más sensato de esta relación –le reprocho la reina con la cara escondida en el pecho de su marido.

–Es porque tú eres la mas traviesa de esta relación –le dijo al oído –mi traviesa flor del campo –aspirando su aroma a lirios –y sabes que es lo positivo de no estar embarazada Jean –dio el rey entre beso y beso

–Nop-dijo la reina mientras regresaba las caricias de su esposo bajo las sabanas

–Que siempre podemos seguir intentando –rio entre beso y beso pero al acordarse de su delicado estado emocional se detuvo –pero hoy no, hoy necesitas descansar

–siempre el señor sensato –dijo la reina recostándose –donde esta aquel joven que corría junto a mí en el campo de Hayes, escondiéndonos de la guardia real por haber usado barriles de cerveza como bolos para tirar como a un nuevo grupo de acróbatas en el pueblo –le dijo besando su cuello.

–Si que eras muy traviesa

–Yooo –dijo la reina fingiendo indignación –pero si el que los tiro desde la colina fuiste tú

–si, pero fuiste tú la de la idea de romper nuestro record de bolo de acróbatas en una semana recuerdas

–talvez… si… pero fuiste tú el de la idea de hacerlo esta vez con barriles de cerveza, yo quería seguir la tradición y usar la resortera con huevos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse de sus aventuras de jóvenes

–míranos ahora, un rey, una reina, un pueblo.

–en un gran castillo –señalo su esposa entre risas pero de pronto su semblante cambio como si recordara algo y su esposo se percató de eso.

–oye –susurro tomándola de la mano –Jean pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Estoy contigo…

–hasta el final. – ella termino la oración, para luego besarse con pasión olvidando los malos sueños y desazones del día.

9 meses después …..

–Ahhhhhhh –el rey Georgius se estremeció por el grito de agonía de su esposa

–cálmate esto siempre pasa –le decía el conde James Potter –hubieras oído a Lily gritar y ni hablar de sus primas huyyyy, te juro que por un momento sentí temblar las columnas –El rey volteo con el ceño fruncido a James Potter, mientras paseaba entre las columnas

–ahhhhhhhh, te mandare a la horca por hacerme esto Georgius. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh NO ME VOLVERAS A TOCARRR REY DE PACOTILLAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

–debo entrar, tengo que entrara a ver como esta

–yo no te lo recomiendo en este momento mi amigo, ahorita mismo no es a tu esposa lo que vas a encontrara si no a un monstruo sangriento que tratara de arrancarte un brazo –dio sobándose el antebrazo izquierdo –sin mencionar la sangre iaggggggg eso es lo peor.

–deja de bromear James, no puede ser tan así –dijo un poco desanimado con la idea de entrar.

–yo solo te lo estoy advirtiendo, aunque ya pronto va a pasar todo, después de los insultos y amenazas generalmente viene el…

–-ÑAAAAAAA, ÑAAAAAAAAAA –se hizo silencio en el pasillo y en todo el reino expectante a las buenas nuevas de ese día.

–mi rey ya puede pasar –salió la partera cubierta de sangre y otro liquido que no supo reconocer mientras otra partera le entregaba un pequeño bulto rosa –es una hermosa niña –el rey estaba extasiado, era la cosa más hermosa, tenía su mismo color de cabello, tez blanca y esperaba que tuviera los ojos castaños de su esposa cuando los abriera

–Georgius –jadeo su esposa desde la cama –déjame verla –estiro sus brazos cansados para ver a su hija –hola hermosura soy tu mami –la bebe reconoció su vos y entre abrió los ojos, mostrando unos hermosos ojos chocolate como los de su madre. –Buenos días Hermione, mi preciosa bebe

–mi señor la reina necesita descansar, ha hecho un muy buen trabajo

–claro Dorothea,

-Ágata tráigale sabanas limpias a la reina –ordeno la jefa de enfermería del castillo

–en seguida-respondió y el rey salió del cuarto despidiéndose de la reina con beso

–recupera fuerzas mi amor, porque creo que ella también será una niña muy traviesa como su madre –viendo como la bebe se removía entre los brazos de su padre

–que bueno entonces que te tendrá, necesitará a alguien sensato –sonriendo a su bebe

–descansa cariño, te ves agotada ya al parecer fue muy duro.

–trata de pasar una sandia por el ojo de una aguja y eso es lo que sentí, uffff vaya que tengo sueño –el rey salió de la habitación a presumir su hija ante su amigo James cuando un jaleo surgió en las recamara real

–traigan al médico de inmediato –las enfermeras salían y entraban de la habitación corriendo

–Ágata dime que está pasando

–mi rey, ya vendrá el doctor, no se preocupe todo estará bien –decía apresuradamente la enfermera fallando estrepitosamente en calmar al rey.

–que me digas MALDICION! ¿Qué rayos ocurre? –se exaspero el rey con un mal presentimiento.

–es la reina…ella esta…perdiendo mucha sangre y no podemos parar la hemorragia.

–Jean –susurro el rey en estado de shock

–se parece mucho a la misma enfermedad que padecía su hermano

–JEAAAAAN! –el rey entro a la recamara empujado a las enfermeras en su camino y al estar frente a la cama vio como con su último aliento bañada en sangre, ella lo miro le sonrió y le dijo – te amo…cuídala–para luego caer en el sueño eterno dejando a un rey que cayó de rodillas frente a l lecho de su antigua esposa abrazando a su hija recién nacida y jurando que debería ser fuerte, por ella.

Cada día la niña la niña demostraba su gran parecido con su madre, era una bebe muy inquieta y curiosa, La alegría de su padre crecía con día al notar que al menos una parte de su esposa seguía con él, su traviesa flor del campo. Paso un año y para celebrarlo invito a todos los reinos vecinos y lejanos de los cuales se supiera su existencia, quería llenar el mundo con su misma dicha y alegría y celebro una gran fiesta. El palacio nunca estuvo tan rebosante de gente.

La bebe se encontraba en un cunero muy adornado de rojo y dorado en el centro de su salón observando todo. A la hora de los regalos paso Lady Molly de Weasley que con una tierna sonrisa deposito una bufanda en el cunero de la niña, luego paso Lord y Lady Schaklebot que como regalo dieron sus servicios de protección de por vida, y así siguieron pasando reino por reino, lord por lord ofreciendo lo mejor para la hermosa niña de Georgius.

–Georgius ¿Cómo te encuentras? –saludo cordialmente La reina Narcisa viuda de Malfoy, una hermosa reina, rubia , alta, porte aristocrático, aparentemente seria pero sus ojos azul profundo radiaban amabilidad y siempre se mostraron leales a la amistad con reino.

–Bien, pensando en Jean, siempre la extraño, pero no me puedo quejar tengo una hermosa hija que será una gran reina algún día.

–Convenciste a los ancianos que la dejaran tomar el trono –Narcisa nunca desprecio a Jean por sus orígenes era lo más parecido que tenia a una amiga en la aristocracia.

–No –dijo con severidad –el consejo ya delibero en contra, según ellos ''e_l reino debe pasar a el hijo varón''_ –el rey bufo –tonterías

–no te dan ninguna opción –le dijo con preocupación Narcisa ya que su reino aunque Lejano era amigo de rey Georgius, expresamente de él, por ser quien les ayudo en el mercado portuario y en tiempos de escases.

–Al parecer La única opción si quiero que Hermione reine algún día seria arreglándole en matrimonio con algún otro heredero, lo que ellos consideran imposible ya que ninguna familia la querría por los orígenes de su madre, te imaginas lo que tuve que soportar.

–eso de que la sangre de Jean no haya sido noble es una excusa muy barata, Jane era una gran reina, no les hagas caso –se inclino hacia enfrente tapándose la boca con una mano –son unos viejos amargados –susurro esto último en secreto con una sonrisa y viendo a los lados logrando hacer reír al rey – oye entonces no está todo perdido, podrías seguir conservando tu reino y tu hija también.

–a costa de la felicidad de mi hija al desposarla con un extraño? Me parece un precio demasiado alto de pagar.

–mi matrimonio fue arreglado –dijo Narcisa con pesar –y a pesar de lo que podrían pensar la mayoría, yo ame a Lucius, el fue siempre mi mejor amigo.

–Lo siento Narcisa, siempre hablo de mas.

–No te preocupes Georgius, solo lo decía para que vieras que aun en matrimonios arreglados se puede tener amor.

–Ya has arreglado el de tu muchacho ¿como se llamaba? ¿Draco?

–Si, se llama Draco, es la viva copia de Lucius –dijo la reina con una radiante sonrisa recuperando y los ánimos – y todavía estoy en negociaciones con el reino Greengrass, han estado insistiendo tanto, desde antes que Draco naciera, puedes creerlo, pero hay algo que sigue sin gustarme de su hija, no sé que es le hace falta ¿chispa talvez?, es linda pero algo le falta, no sé si logro darme a entender

–Claro que si Narcisa, se de primera mano de lo que me hablas. –sonriendo ambos –y tú no tienes ningún candidato todavía, ella es hermosa y seguro será una rompecorazones. –si tengo algunos cuantos

–El reino de los McLaggen me ha enviado tantos citatorios que estoy empezando a reconsiderar dedicarme al reciclaje de papel jejejejeje.

–en serio estas considerando a McLaggen –dijo Narcisa con una mueca de desagrado –ese hombre es desagradable y prepotente, apenas y soportaba sus miradas en las cenas cuando iba con Lucius y ahora que Lucius no está todo lo resuelvo con cartas y sus …. Ohhh –exclamo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo –lo siento rey Georgius, le ruego me perdone si trate de imponer mi juicio sobre el que usted ya tiene formado del el rey McLaggen.

–no te disculpes Narcisa, todo está bien jejejeje me agrada saber que no soy el único que ese hombre es un egocéntrico y se cree Don Juan , solo visite sus tierras 2 veces, en la primera él se disculpo por sus obvias atenciones con Jean alegando que era culpa de ella por ser tan hermosa y en la segunda yo me disculpe por el ojo morado que le deje al encontrarlo queriendo besar a mi esposa bajo el muérdago y no era la época de navidad jejejeje creo que hasta le deje la nariz torcida.

–jajajajaja eso fue lo que le paso en la nariz, el nos dijo que había sido un golpe en batalla, que patético.

En eso suenan los cuernos distintivos del reino de los Malfoy

–Mira –le dijo Narcisa al rey Georgius –ahí viene nuestro regalo, espero que le guste.

–no lo darás tu

–no, mira ahí viene –Caminando a paso lento sobre la alfombra roja hasta el cunero iba un pequeño niño de 3 años, rubio, tez muy blanca, ojos grises, tambaleándose con una pequeño cojín rojo y sobre ella un collar con un dije dorado, el niño tenía un porte orgulloso, aunque el peso del cojín tratara de dominarlo no lo dejaría caer y seguía caminando con la frente en alto flanqueado por dos guardias reales.

–vaya ese es tu niño, fiuuu ya veo por qué los Greengrass y todas las Lady quieren atarlo en seguida, es todo un apuesto caballero no es así? –de pronto se rio como si le hubieran contado un chiste –. será una matanza verdad? –le dijo el rey con jocosidad

–el que debería preocuparse por una masacre de pretendientes eres tú, padre de una niña –se burlo la reina con camaradería, preocupando al rey de cómo haría para proteger a su hija con tanto degenerado.

–yo al menos quisiera…

–quisiera… –dijo la reina Narcisa con anhelo

–conocer a la persona a la que le daré mi hijo(a) –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos de que otra persona pensara igual a ellos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. En silencio ambos fijaron su vista en la cuna cuando el pequeño Draco dejo el cojín en el suelo tomo el dije y dijo

–paa ti

–Awwwwww –se escucho el público conmovido por la ternura.

Con mucho esfuerzo y algo de ayuda por los guardias, se inclino sobre la cuna, Hermione al ver que algo se quería asomar por uno de los lados de la cuna volteo su cabecita y lo miro, unos grandes ojos grises que la miraban asombrados, ninguno se quitaba la mirada, el niño miraba los ojo mas hermosos que hubiera visto, eran del color del chocolate con leche y a él le encantaba el chocolate, la niña no le apartaba la miraba sentía que quería tocar esas lunas brillantes que tenía el niño en la cara; Draco extendió su regalo sobre ella, era un pequeño camafeo de oro ovalado con un pequeño cisne grabado, la niña le sonrió y él le sonrió de vuelta, nunca había sonreído tanto en un solo día, ella extendió sus manitas hacia el regalo pero el solo lo sostenía sobre ella sin dejar de mirarla como jugaba con sus manitas al tratar de alanzarlo, la bebe al verse frustrada por sus intentos comenzó a sollozar y al ver que ella estaba triste decidió dárselo antes de que llorara chocolate por sus ojos, se iba a ensuciar, aunque el chocolate fuera rico y de inmediato la bebe se metió el dije a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

El salón estallo en aplausos haciendo que ambos niños se dejaran de mirar por unos momentos asombrados y asustados por el bullicio. Ambos padres se acercaron para cargar a sus hijos y asombrados vieron Hermione no le apartaba la vista y Draco le correspondía sonriendo y queriendo jugar con ella.

–Georgius… –dijo la reina expectante, mirándolo a los ojos.

–Narcisa… –dijo el rey creyendo pensar lo mismo

–Es perfecto –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo como habiendo encontrado la solución perfecta.

–como no se nos ocurrió antes –dijo el rey Georgius –Lucius era un buen rey

–y Jane era muy vivaz y adorable y tenía esa chispa en los ojos, al igual que tu hija, que dicen que serán una gran reina.

–Esta decidido Draco. –le dijo la reina Narcisa a su hijo con emoción

–Desde ahora ustedes están… -dijo el rey Georgius viendo a su hija en brazos.

–Prometidos –dijeron ambos estrechando sus manos a la vista de sus hijos que miraban extrañados a sus padres.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que acababan de hacer sus padres con sus vidas.

Mientras unos ojos vigilantes entre las columnas eran los únicos que no celebraban y preparaban su próxima jugada y esta no fallaría.

….

Capitulo uno terminado! Les gusto o no? Alguna sugerencia? sigo escribiendo o mejor me pongo a estudiar? jejejeje ustedes deciden con sus rewius y por si acaso les cuesta decidirse aquí les dejo unas preguntas para las contesten en el próximo capítulo (si ustedes quieren que haya) ¿Cuáles serán los términos de su compromiso? ¿como serán la actitud de Draco y Hermione como prometidos involuntarios? Esto y mucho más en el próximo episodio de

Camafeo: es también conocido como guardapelo y se utiliza para guardar fotos dentro. Bueno, al menos aquí.


	2. Primer verano juntos

Hola! Nos leemos de nuevo. Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Si, aunque no lo crean decidí hacer otro capítulo, no me rindo fácil verdad. No se desharán de mi tan fácil muajajajaja. Bueno talvez ya lo notaron, talvez no, talvez si y dijeron que no, talvez no y dijeron que si… mi historia favorita de la infancia es LA PRINCESA ENCANTADA ¿porque? Es fácil, porque es diferente a las demás no es la de un príncipe valiente cabalgando en su blanco corcel que se adentra al bosque y ve a una bella dama que según ella hace de soprano, mata a su madrastra malvada, dragón, 7 enanos, pulpo mutante del espacio…lo que sea, le da una beso cantan los pajaritos del bosque se comen una manzana y vivieron felices para siempre como hados madrinos, NOOOO. La princesa no es una indefensa dama, el príncipe no es educado caballero y mucho menos hay amor a primera vista. No les seguiré contando mas, si quieren saber cómo es la peli mírenla jejejejeje y si talvez les dio curiosidad esta historia los invito a sentarse, relajarse, comerse un sándwich de pollo recalentado del 31 de diciembre y a leer se ha dicho.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**araceliglez29**: gracias! Fuiste mi primer review de esta historia, me emocione mucho

**lizzie gza** : gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te guste la historia, tu review me animo mucho

: gracias a ti por leer la historia, todo esto es para ustedes.

…

4 años después

–toc toc toc –Hermione ya te levantaste? –toc toc toc –Hermione sigues dormida? –Hermione el barco ya va a zarpar y debemos llegar temprano –toc toc –Hermione abre la puerta –y no se escuchaba ni un ruido salir de la habitación –Hermione voy a entrar – el rey asomo la cabeza por la puerta –Hermione porque no contestas? –y de pronto se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la habitación, revolvió el cuarto con desesperación, bajo de la cama, en el baúl de ropa, en el baño, en el librero y nada, hasta que el rey sintió una brisa por la ventana abierta, corrió las cortinas asomo su cabeza y pudo ver el método de huida favorito de su hija, una escalera hecha de enredaderas que llegaba al segundo piso y caían sobre un balcón, el rey enojado al ver que su hija había escapado de nuevo dio el grito en el cielo –HERMIONEEEEE!

Mientras en el granero del castillo 2 niños y una niña con el cabello enmarañado estaban escondidos tras una barricada de sacos de trigo en el segundo piso del granero espiando unos huevos mientras la gallina comía cerca de ahí.

–te dije que ya los había puesto, yo vi cuando los saco –decía un niño pelirrojo

–wowww en serio –admirando el otro niño que usaba lentes.

–si –con orgullo se señalo el pelirrojo por la gran proeza.

–como fue? –pregunto una niña con el cabello enmarañado

–asqueroso iugggg y no paraba chillar, salieron disparados unos tras otro.

–guacala, no creo que pueda comerme esos – el niño con lentes señalo los huevos.

–porque no , si los comes todo el tiempo –pregunto la niña

–porque y si sale un pollito vivo cuando Sofí los reviente en el sartén y si se muere por el aceite y si me hacen comerlo así muerto diciendo que es igual que comer huevos vivos– pregunto angustiado.

–iuggggg Harry va comer pollo muerto, Harry va a comer pollo muerto, muerto, muerto muerto.–canto Ron, llamando la atención de la gallina y escondiéndose más en los sacos.

–cállate Ron, nos va a descubrir –Hermione le tapaba la boca y vigilaba a la gallina hasta que esta dejo de prestarles atención.

–oye Harry, a que no coges uno –le dijo el pelirrojo retándolo

–¿Qué? Estás loco , sabes cómo se ponen las gallinas si les agarran los huevos del nido. –dijo el niño ajustándose los lentes.

–si, Neville dice que una vez toco unos del granero y la gallina le mordió la mano tantas veces que le arranco dos dedos –señalo el niño con tres dedos de su mano.

–eso no puede ser cierto las gallinas no pueden morder, picotean y si le arrancaron los dedos ¿cómo es que todavía los tiene en la mano? –pregunto la niña exceptica

–hayyy Hermione –respondió un niño como si la respuesta fuera obvia y golpeando su frente con la palma de la mano–pues el doctor se los cosió de nuevo daaaaa. –la niña frunció el seño como si no se lo creyera y le golpeo el hombro

–Auuuu, eso dolió –la miro ceñudo

–Entonces no molestes y habla más quedito–amenazándolo con el puño

–Harry ¿te atreves o eres una gallina? –sobándose el brazo donde Hermione le golpeó y luego señalo al animal que seguía comiendo.

–no soy una gallina –dijo con el ceño fruncido –¿porque no lo haces tú también he? –retándolo

–¿porque? ¿Porque? – ron estaba en un aprieto –haa porque la idea fue mi y tu eres el gallina –enseñándole la lengua

–Ambos son unos gallinas –dijo Hermione fastidiada de la misma discusión de siempre y que ella terminara haciéndolo –yo lo hare –se enderezo despacio saliendo de la protección de la barricada de costales y alargando una mano observando a la gallina, luego enfoco su vista en el nido y cuando agarro uno lo levanto en el aire triunfante

–Hermione –los chicos señalaron detrás de ella viendo como la gallina corría hacia ella

–CORRAAAAANNNN! –gritaron los tres y salieron corriendo torpemente dejando a Hermione detrás, de pronto Harry y Ron se detuvieron al ver que casi caen por el borde del segundo piso

–chicos espérenme que yo llevo al huevo –Hermione por vigilar el huevo acunado en sus manos no se fijo que sus amigos se habían detenido y chocaron cayendo desde el segundo piso hasta una montaña de paja debajo.

–AAAAAhhhhhhhhhh –fue el grito de los tres niños antes de perderse entre una montaña de paja desperdigándola por el suelo lodoso del granero, Hermione fue la primera en asomar la cabeza de entre el mar de paja sucia.

–Están bien chicos? –buscándolos con la mirada algo aturdida –¿chicos?

–Aquí –Harry asomo rápidamente su cabeza –¿Alguien ha visto mis lentes?

–¿Estas bien Harry?–sonando preocupada por su amigo –Creo –respondió vagamente Harry sobándose la cabeza y de pronto oyeron un gruñido amortiguado de entre la paja –¿Oyes eso?

–¿El que Harry? –Hermione trataba de sacar la paja de sus zapatos y se limpiaba las manos en sus ropas –¿Eso?

-volviendo a oír el gruñido, se acercaron mas a la paja prestando atención al extraño ruido –suena como a…

–RON! –gimieron ambos amigos y se apresuraron a apartar la paja de su camino siguiendo los gruñidos –lo encontré –grito Harry –…bueno una parte –mirando la posición en la que había caído ron donde solo se miraba la mitad de su cuerpo y no era la de arriba precisamente, lo que Harry encontró fueron las piernas de ron hacia arriba y todo su torso escondido entre la paja

–Ayúdame a sacarlo tu agarra una pierna y yo la otra –lo jalaron si pero hacia los extremos se oyó a Ron gemir del dolor por el forzado slip que le hacían sus amigos

–mejor lo jalamos hacia un mismo lado –Harry asintió y se posicionaron uno al lao del otro.

–okey y ahora jala… y jala …y Jal…¡Plop! – salió Ron disparado cayendo sobre ellos

–Auuuu–dijo medio atontado por el golpe, mareado y con un gran chichón en su frente –chicos…creo que nos caímos –viendo a sus amigos con mucho esfuerzo.

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –estallaron en risas

–Si Ron, yo también lo creo

–oigan chicos –los llamo Hermione –¿Donde está el huevo? –preocupada empezó a revolver entre la paja

–Lo encontré –dijo Harry cuando sacaba la paja de su camisa –sigue vivo.

–Crees que tu papa te deje tenerlo de mascota –le pregunto Ron a Hermione quien sostenía el huevo y lo arropaba con su pañuelo saliendo del granero a los jardines.

–no pienso decirle, ya sabes cómo se pone con los animales dentro del castillo

–Si, es cierto te acuerdas del mapache –dijo Harry, riéndose Hermione se puso frente ellos imitando a su padre con vos grave

–Ese animal se ha comido 2 acuerdos de paz, 5 títulos nobleza y ha mordido al pobre sir William, un animal salvaje pertenece al bosque bla bla bla.

–Oh vamos yo no sueno así –Hermione se dio la vuelta de un salto junto a sus amigos asustados viendo al rey y a la guardia tras el escondiendo el huevo detrás. –Hermione el barco ya zarpará y todavía no te has cambiado de ropa y mírate que te paso, que les paso –viéndoles llenos de paja y barro.

–huíamos de un monstro su Alteza –Contesto Harry

–y de casualidad ese mounstruo misterioso pone huevos, tiene plumas y vive en el granero?–los miro con diversión.

–si –dijo Ron y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como sus amigos lo miraban –digo no – agachando la cabeza.

–sus padres y yo les hemos dicho una y mil veces que no vallan a jugar al granero, solo miren como vienen –suspiro cansado –vallan a limpiarse chicos y tu Hermione ven conmigo ya no vamos.

–pero yo quiero pasar el verano con Harry y Ron, No quiero me quiero ir –haciendo pucheros.

–Hermione, haya tendrás mas amigos y estará Draco Malfoy también, no lo quieres conocer, es un príncipe muy apuesto.

–No quiero –cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

–Hermione recuerdas que ya habíamos hablado, eres una princesa y tienes deberes importantes, además te prometo que te vas a divertir –le dijo amablemente –ahora ven, despídete de tus amigos, solo es por el verano

–está bien – no muy convencida y triste –Adiós chicos y los abrazo

–Adiós Mione, vuelve pronto.

–ya verás que te divertirás tanto con el príncipe Draco que no queras irte y pedirás por un verano más largo. –le dijo sonriente su padre en el barco

En el reino de Slytherin

-Nooooo – se quejaba un niño de ojos grises sobre una silla mientras la peluquera real trataba de cortarle el cabello.

–Draco cálmate y al terminar ve a vestirte, que ya van a llegar

–Pero yo quería ir a jugar donde Blaise porque tengo que quedarme a esperar a una fea niña.

–vamos Draco es una niña muy hermosa y educada, seguro se divertirán mucho juntos ya verás.

–yo quería divertirme en casa de Blaise –murmuro –cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros.

–pues ahora te divertirás con Hermione.

–es una niña, no sabe como divertirse ni jugar, solo quieren peinarse, jugar con muñecas y apestan iagggggg Odio a las niñas, son raras. –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–lo mismo dicen todos a tu edad, ya te darás cuenta de lo adorables que es cuando la conozcas, ahora quédate quieto para que te peinen mi huroncito de peluche –dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

–Mamaaaa! prometiste ya no llamarme así después de que Blaise te oyera –dijo avergonzado al ver unos labios de colorete en su mejilla –no soy un bebe –restregándose la mejilla manchada con la mano

–siempre serás mi bebe, además Lady Zabini le da besitos de nariz a Blaise y no lo oigo a el quejarse tanto como a ti, ahora quédate quieto como un buen niño o el peinado te quedara disparejo –viendo como las peluquera batallaba con su inquieto príncipe.

–En serio –tenía una media sonrisa ya sabía cómo vengarse de Blaise luego pero de pronto se acordó que no lo vería ese verano por la culpa de una niña desconsiderada– bufo resignado hundiéndose en el asiento viendo como le colocaban una gomina en el cabello.

–y recuerda lo que has aprendido y los modales que practicamos de acuerdo –la reina se movía alrededor de la habitación con la barbilla en alto enfatizando cada punto de sus lecciones

–si mama –sin oír ni una palabra le respondió cansado y fastidiado de que durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo practicando etiqueta y buenos modales pudo haber estado jugando con Blaise

–ese es mi muchacho, ahora dame tu mejor sonrisa –Draco abrió toda su boca enseñando todos sus dientes hasta las encías apretándolos en una mueca que era un intento de sonrisa

–Por favor Draco no exageres, a veces te pareces tanto a tu padre –lo reprendió su madre y salió de la habitación de su hijo recordándole que debía estar todo listo temprano.

El rey Georgius se movilizaba con su pequeña hija en el carruaje real, Hermione ya había tomado un baño y cambiado durante el viaje y ahora se miraba toda una señorita de sociedad con su vestido de sobre falda rosa hasta el suelo, sus zapatillas nuevas y una diadema blanca con florecillas de plata para controlar sus cabellos salvajes aunque siguiera igual de indomable

–Hermione , se que recordaras todo lo que practicamos verdad, eres una niña muy lista y hermosa, nunca me decepcionas.

–si papi –respondía con fastidio mientras miraba el paisaje cambiante por la ventana apoyando su mejilla en la mano con aburrimiento

-vamos hija no pongas esa cara cuando conozcas al príncipe Draco seguro te divertirás mucho, vamos dame tu mejor sonrisa –dijo su padre con ánimos tratando de hacer más alegre el ambiente, Hermione apretó sus labios y dientes, estiro tanto las comisuras que no se le miraban los ojos por las mejillas y volteo a ver a su padre.

–Por Dios que es eso! –Asustado vio el rey a una criatura que parecía un gato sin ojos siendo aplastado por un carruaje.

–mi mejor sonrisa –balbuceo Hermione con la cara rígida sin borrar tan macabra expresión

–eso hee… eso está muy bien solo trata de relajar tu expresión un poco…o mucho, mejor no te emociones demasiado quieres.

–aja –Hermione solo quería estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí

–mira hija ya llegamos –un enorme castillo gris se erguía orgullosos de entre las montañas, con muchas torres grandes y pequeñas, se miraba más grande que el castillo Gryffindor por las múltiples torres y unos arbustos con forma de serpientes en las entradas le daban un toque algo macabro aunque fuera medio día. Entraron por el camino principal al castillo y se mientras el resto de la escolta seguía otro camino, el carruaje real seguía un camino más cerca de los jardines reales.

–ya llegamos ves, fue un viaje rápido

–No hay nadie papi –la niña jalaba las vestiduras de su padre llamando su atención

–Si están Hermione solo nos esperan en el jardín real, debemos seguir este camino a pie y encontrarnos cerca del invernadero.

Siguieron un camino serpenteante entre gerberas, margaritas y rosales el rey iba delante y Hermione se escondía detrás de su padre, al final del camino estaba un kiosco frente al invernadero, que era un gran domo enorme de vidrio dejando ver su belleza natural irresistible para cualquiera, y ese definitivamente era el plan de el par de tramposos progenitores, crear un ambiente maravilloso y romántico, ''sin presiones'' para su primer encuentro, decirles estar muy ocupados con asuntos del reino y obligarlos a estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, era un plan infalible; los niños se caerían bien justo al verse, luego serian camaradas, amigos, novios y luego Awwww el amor, Un plan a prueba de tontos, según los padres, pero solo había una pequeña fisura de su plan, sus hijos.

–Su majestad , está usted radiante –saludo el rey Georgius con una leve inclinación

–Su alteza, es un honor tenerlo de visita –respondió el saludo con una venia y una sonrisa cómplice a lo cual el rey Georgius respondió con humor

–permítame presentarle a mi hija la princesa Hermione Jean Granger –el rey movió gentilmente a Hermione frente a él, expectante a la reacción de los niños al conocerse; estaban uno frente al otro con los ojos muy abiertos y ambas cabecitas pensaron o mismo –POR DIOS!

Draco la miraba de pies a cabeza –no lo puedo creer, UN ARBUSTO CON PATAS! ¿Qué es eso en su cabeza? Esa cosa será mi ''_nueva amiga''_ o mi madre pensó que sería una buena adquisición para un jardín de fenómenos, Parece que cobrara vida y nos devorara en cualquier momento, ¿será una enfermedad o se le podrá quitar? ¿y si es contagioso? y si mi pelo se vuelven igual a esas greñas NOOO.

Hermione al verlo de pies a cabeza pensó –OHH NO, NO Y NO, el palo con ropa es un estirado, talvez mas que su cabello que parece estar lamido de una vaca, será por eso que tiene esa expresión de estar oliendo popo de caballo, y ¿porque estará tan pálido? parece un fantasma, seguro es de los que juegan como niña iagggggg y tiene cara de tonto, como si yo quisiera estar aquí con el también, mejor ni me le acerco a ese niño de mami o se me pegara lo paliducho, estirado y luego Harry y Ron no querrán jugar conmigo, hayyyy Mátenmeee!

Los adultos estaban muy complacidos viéndolos, solo ellos pensaban que sus expresiones de asombro eran positivas.

–vamos Draco –no muy levemente su madre lo empujo hacia enfrente

–Hermione no seas tímida –le invito su padre empujándola hacia Draco y ambos rodaron los ojos con fastidio

–Encantado de conocerla princesa Hermione –de la manera más monótona y robótica

–El placer es mío príncipe Draco –más creíble y se podría decir que esta amable, haciendo la venia correspondiente de una dama, al levantar la cabeza y esperar el beso en la mano, Draco ya se había ido con su madre

– Draco –le susurro su madre y lo empujo hacia Hermione y esta le tendió su mano la cual el trato de no tocar en lo mas mínimo, Hermione hizo una mueca de sagrado –pero que pensaba ese flacucho ¿que ella tenia gérmenes? Mejor que ni se atreviera a dejar sus babas en su mano.

–muaaaa –fue tan rápido que se podría decir que no paso –iaggggg -se quejo Draco ni más había acabado el beso

–iuuuu –Hermione se limpio la mano en la falda de su vestido mirando amenazadoramente Draco

–JAJAJAJAJAJA –se rieron los adultos –los niños de ahora ¿verdad Narcisa?

–te dije Georgius se ven tan adorables juntos –dijo soñadora –y fue mi idea –alejándose junto al rey, los niños no dejaban de amenazarse con la mirada y se disponían a seguir a sus padres cuando estos los sorprendieron

–No no no, ustedes se quedan aquí, conózcanse mejor, jueguen, platiquen, diviértanse _JUNTOS_ –les dijo la reina Narcisa

–Draco te encargo a Hermione, cuídala y diviértanse –el rey Georgius le guiño un ojo a Draco y e marcharon riéndose y discutiéndose de quien fue el plan.

Ninguno de los dos hablaban solo se miraban con aprensión, Hermione cansada del silencio incomodo decidió romper el hielo, además si él era agradable talvez podrían ser amigos.

–tu jardín es muy grande –dijo ella viendo hacia la nada

–ya lo sé, vivo aquí y no se admiten niñas tontas

–pero yo no soy tonta –ese niño era más molesto que Ron.

–pero eres niña y todas las niñas son tontas –dirigiéndose con autosuficiencia

–Yo no soy tonta, niño consentido de mami –burlándose

–No, tienes razón, no eres una niña tonta, eres un arbusto andante tonto –sacándole la lengua a lo que Hermione respondió tirándole una piedra al brazo

–Auuu, eso dolió –sobándose el brazo ultrajado

–y tu eres un paliducho feo que come mocos –encarándolo lista para luchar con sus puños al aire

–y tu eres una ratona con tu dientotes –parándose cerca de ella demostrándole que era más alto.

–y tu un fantasma desnutrido con peinado lamido de vaca –termino gritándole muy cerca de a cara.

– ¡Me voy! No me pueden obligar a estar contigo, además ya vienen las serpientes para comerte por ratona y no quiero que me encuentren contigo –camino ligero hacia adentro del jardín, asustando a Hermione al verse sola

–espera, no conozco este lugar y papa te ordeno que no me dejaras sola –corriendo para alcanzarlo

–en primer lugar nadie me ordena, Soy un Malfoy y en segundo…Adiós –y se hecho a correr dejando a Hermione atrás que al ser más pequeña no podía alcanzarlo, se detuvo cuando lo perdió de vista entre unos rosales

–oye, espera –jadeaba cansada con su pelo mas alborotado por correr.

…En el Castillo….

–Narcisa no crees que deberíamos ir a ver cómo están los niños –dijo el rey Georgius tomando el té.

–No –negó la reina con una mano restándole importancia –seguramente están jugado, solo los interrumpiríamos, además, Draco conoce muy bien el jardín y nunca dejaría sola Hermione

….En algún lugar del jardín….

–hey ¿hay alguien ahí? Hola –vociferaba una niña solitaria caminando asustada entre paredes de arbustos adentrándose cada vez más a los jardines –ho…ho...hola –tartamudeo asustada al oír el crujir de una rama –Malfoy ¿eres tú?, ya verás, papa se va a enojar cuando le cuente que me dejaste sola – decía cada vez mas asustada al no obtener respuesta –hay alguien ahí –pregunto acercándose a unos matorrales que se movía amenazadoramente armándose con una rama

–BUUUUUUUUUUU –salió Draco entre los arbustos

–AHHHHHHHHHHHHH –grito Hermione cayéndose hacia atrás del susto pero dándole un zarpazo con la rama a Draco

–Auuuuuuuuuuu –me vas a sacar un ojo ratona

–pues es culpa tuya por asustarme ¡serpiente mentirosa! – tratando de levantarse sin darse cuenta en donde había caído.

–pues tu… -iba a insultar a la niña cuando se dio cuenta en donde había caído esta –JAJAJAJAJAJA mírate JAJAJAJAJA ahora si pareces ratona de campo –viendo a Hermione toda llena de lodo por el charco en el que había caído.

–a si, pues tu también estas sucio –señalo a Draco enojada

–¿En dónde? ¿En done? –preocupado dando vueltas alrededor de si buscando una mancha en su pulcro traje

–Aquí –le dijo acercándose con una gran masa de lodo y haciéndole un facial completo –JAJAJAJA ahora si tienes otro look JAJAJA de rubio descolorado a serpiente come lodo JAJAJAJAJA –señalando con un dedo a un Draco asombrado y ofendido, nadie le había atacado casi antes, bueno talvez Blaise, pero él era su amigo.

–Aggg –se quejaba Draco limpiándose la cara con ambas manos –Hiciste eso a propósito –la acuso con un dedo

–Eres lento verdad Malfoy –se burlo sin aguantar la risa

–Y tu mugrosa –le dijo lentamente y acercándose amenazadoramente y acorralándola –corres lento –se agacho tomo un gran bulto de lodo lanzándoselo hacia el pelo de Hermione

–Ahhhhh tonto –grito cuando le cayó encima –mi cabello

–Considéralo una mejora, aunque obviamente no es posible.

–ya verás –comenzando una guerra de lodo tratando de agarrarse los brazos para evitar los misiles del otro cayendo repetidas veces en el charco, tanto así que casi lo dejan seco porque tenían más lodo encima de ellos que en suelo y después de una gran batalla, se detuvieron por un segundo mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados

–Atrévete a tirarme lodo una vez, solo una mas –Draco amenazaba quieto esperando que Hermione tirara la ultima masa de lodo, mientras ella jugaba con una bola de lodo algo solida tirándola arriba y abajo en su mano

–Ahhhhhhhhhh –fue el grito de guerra de ambos niños al lanzarse uno sobre otro y Hermione tiro la bola de lodo pero falló el tiro cuando Draco cayó encima de ella y ambos cayeron sobre los vestigios del charco, Draco boca abajo encima del estomago de Hermione formando una cruz.

–Que significa esto? –Pregunto el rey Georgius, mirando la delantera del vestido de Narcisa manchado por una bola de lodo voladora.

–mi vestido –exclamo Narcisa triste y luego para asombro de todos ambos monarcas estallaron en risas.

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –ves te lo dije que se llevarían bien, están jugando juntos, y además fue mi idea.

–no lo creo, Narcisa yo te lo dije, y ahora está confirmado que los niños se llevan bien, este matrimonio esta mas que seguro.

–¿QUEEEE? –Dijeron ambos separándose muy lejos unos del otro

–¿CASADOS? ¿Cómo tu y papa? –pregunto Draco –¿Yo con eso? –señalando a Hermione

–¿Yo con él? ¿Cómo?–pregunto inocente tratando de comprender lo grave que era porque la serpiente con patas estaba muy furico.

–Si! Hay ya veo un gran futuro para ambos, casi ni puedo esperar, pero por ahora iré a cambiarme y ustedes irán conmigo, Vamos –En lo que ambos caminaban con el ceño fruncido tras Narcisa, Hermione roso el brazo de Draco.

–Hayyy quítate me ensucias ratona–le dijo viéndola con asco

–y tu estorbas serpiente mugrosa –le dijo Hermione empujándolo con ambas manos.

–No me empujes mugrosa –le dijo empujándola de vuelta; enfrascados en una batalla de empujones y golpes.

–Draco…Hermione, sepárense –les dijo el rey Georgius, pero más parecía hablar al viento porque ninguno se detenía, y ambos reyes viéndose a los ojos solo sonrieron y dijo la reina

–niños y sus juegos ¿verdad? Riéndose con Georgius

–Tu lo has dicho Narcisa –pero al ver que al juego se empezaban a incorporar ramas como espadas se empezaron a preocupar un poco –heee…que tal si tu tomas a Hermione y yo a Draco y los llevamos para que los bañen

–Me parece bien –tomaron uno a cada niño separándolos y llevándolos a dentro del castillo, entre risas por parte de los adultos, mientras Draco y Hermione compartían un mismo pensamiento –_Este será un Largo verano, y no le veían nada de divertido. _

…Unos días después…..

El sol veraniego bañaba las montañas, el castillo estaba rebosante de paz y tranquilidad, hasta que

–QUITATEEEE! No toques eso, es mío

–pues la reina Narcisa me dio permiso de venir a jugar y si yo quiero lo toco –levantando un dedo y tocando una espada de madera

–Pero yo no, y son mis juguetes, así que deja de ensuciarlos con tus gérmenes –arrebatándole el juguete de la mano

–Pero yo no tengo Germines –mirándose las palmas de las manos en busca de esas cosas

–Si tienes, ¡gérmenes de niña!, son de los peores –enseñando la lengua y soplando aire haciendo que miles de gotitas salieran disparadas hacia la niña.

–Ahhhh, Ya veras, esto no se va a quedar así –tirándole una lanza de juguete que quedo incrustada en la pared cerca de la cabeza del niño , saliendo del cuarto en dirección al jardín, sin saber que un par de reyes escuchaban ''accidentalmente'' toda su discusión desde un cuarto de al lado.

–No crees que debimos esperar un poco más para decirles lo del compromiso, se acababan de conocer y les dijimos que se van a casar –decía el rey separándose de la pared con un vaso en la mano –eso es mucha presión para unos niños ¿no crees?

–crees que por eso actúan de esa manera, los niños se sienten obligados –mientras ella permanecía pegada a la pared con un vaso igual al de el rey tratando de oír a su hijo.

–será porque lo están, debemos pensar cómo hacer para que se caigan bien al menos –el rey se sentó en la mesa cerca de la ventana –creo que tu plan está fallando

–Ahora si es mi plan –viendo a su compañero con os ojos entre cerrados – pero no todo está perdido, mi querido e ingenuo rey, al parecer no has escuchado hablar del amor joven verdad? –separándose de la pared y caminando alrededor del rey mirando al techo soñadoramente –Se insultan, hacen muecas, jalones de cabello…

–…intentos de asesinato –continuo el rey

–Hay, no exageres Georgius, los niños obviamente necesitan convivir mas, conocerse, encontrar cosas en común –se detuvo de pronto –Eso es, lo que los niños necesitan es encontrar cosas en común

–Ahora lo único que hace falta es encontrar ¿Qué es? –Ambos se sentaron frente a frente con cansancio y meditando en lo que parecía ser su misión imposible

–haaaa –suspiro la reina –esto nos tomara un rato

Hermione caminaba tranquila por uno de los pasillos del castillo cuando escucho unos quejidos provenientes desde unos de los pasillos –haaa… ya casi…..ya casi la alcanzo –Asomo su cabecita por la puerta y miro una escena algo graciosa, ahí estaba el _refinado_ Draco Malfoy haciendo malabares sobre una improvisada montaña de cosas que alguien con salud mental nunca usaría, El ingenioso príncipe estaba sobre una silla que se sostenía de una pata con un banquito más pequeño, sobre un libro, sobre una caja, sobre la mesa de la cocina, se encontraba alzando sus manos para llegar a un jarrón de conservas y dulces de leche que la cocinera escondía siempre del pequeño en la repisa más alta –Que egoísta esa vieja …hayyy…cada vez las coloca más alto…ya las alcanzo –murmuraba y gruñía estirando su pálida mano cada vez mas rozando el frasco –donde esta Blaise cuando se le necesita….ya casi –de pronto escucho un sonido lo habían atrapado y le dirían a su madre, se puso más pálido (si es que eso era posible) y dejo de respirar sin mover un musculo, talvez por algún milagro se haría invisible y no lo notarían

–Hola Malfoy –canto una voz con amabilidad y naturalidad, haciendo que Draco mirara hacia abajo encontrándose con una imagen aterradora… y ahí estaba Hermione –ratona-mugrosa-niña de papi-arbusto viviente-arruina veranos-no prometida si puedo evitarlo-Granger, sonriendo como el gato Cheresire en Alicia

–Piérdete Granger, no ves que estoy ocupado –táctica uno: molestarla a base de insultos y se irá enojada –no sabes que prohibieron tu entrada, hasta pusieron trampas con queso y todo, te diría donde están pero no me importa. –encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia, pero porque no se va.

–Sabes Malfoy –usando su tono de niña buena rodeando y viendo la inestable torre sobre la cual estaba su más odiado objetivo –esta mañana me levante con ganas de practicar mi lectura, justo hoy estaba en busca de la biblioteca, La señorita McGonagall dice que soy muy inteligente para mi edad, ya se me el abecedario y algunos números.

–y que te hace creer que me importa lo que hagas tu y esa vieja McGonádas, no ves que estoy ocupado en algo o es que aparte de ratona eres ciega –táctica dos: convencerla amablemente de largarse –si estabas en buscando la biblioteca está subiendo las escaleras por el segundo pasillo de la izquierda pero no te puedo asegurar que no hayan puesto trampas –levantando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa de lado, estaba listo, era hora que la inoportuna ratona se largara con sus libros y lo dejara con su saqueo en la cocina en paz antes de lo descubrieran

–Malfoy, Malfoy –negó la pequeña con la cabeza decepcionada –es que no comprendes todavía, soy muy pequeña y me puedo perder en este enorme castillo desconocido –haciendo pucheros – y al parecer aquí tengo un libro al alcance de mi mano –sobando el lomo del libro – solo tengo que jalarlo un poco y… –al mover el libro desequilibro un poco la inestable torre de Malfoy moviéndose de lado a lado asustando a Draco

–detente, ¡No toques eso! Esta loca vas a matarme.

–¿Ah que dices Malfoy? Apenas y te escucho acá abajo –moviendo un poco más hacia afuera el libro, sacando de equilibrio cada vez más la inusual torre

–está bien, está bien, ya detente –táctica tres: sobornarla para que no abra a boca o me mate –si quieres, los dulces de leche son tuyos

–No me convences Malfoy –canto sacando un poco más el libro –Esta bien, loca –murmuro – ¿Qué quieres Granger?

–Ahora si estas pensado Malfoy, ya empezaba a creer que eras tonto de nacimiento

–Oye mugrosa a mi nadie…

–pepepe Malfoy –negando con un dedo y moviendo un poco más el libro –yo que tu lo pensaría mejor

–Deja de jugar y di que quieres –gruño entre dientes

–Quiero entrara al cuarto de juegos

–Eso ni lo sueñes

–si tu lo dices –sacando un poco más el libro casi por completo

–Ahhhh ¡está bien!, está bien –suspiro resignado –puedes entrar –ella lo veía entrecerrando los ojos –te doy mi palabra, en serio

–mas te vale, ahora apúrate, yo iré a vigilar

–no me ordenes, yo ya sé que hacer –Hermione se fue corriendo a la entrada vigilando que nadie se acercara mientras Draco seguía sin alcanzar el jarrón de conservas ni los dulces de leche

–apúrate Malfoy

–porque no te subes tu entonces Granger

–porque tu eres más alto, y si te cuesta alcanzarlo porque no usas las pinzas de la ensalada genio .

–y si dejaras de quejarte y me las pasaras esto sería más fácil ratona –ignorando el insulto Hermione revolvía la cocina en busca de las pinzas.

–las encontré –le decía desde abajo de la torre mostrándole las pinzas entusiasmada

–ahora solo tienes que subir a la mesa y pasármelas, ¡vamos apúrate!

–ya voy, no me apresures

–¿¡QUE SUCEDE EN MI COCINA!? –Marlyn, la jefa de cocina de los Malfoy no podía creer que un huracán hubiera pasado en su cocina.

El grito se oyó por todo el castillo, asustando a una Hermione que sostenía las pinzas haciéndola dar un inesperado giro hacia la fuente del grito sin darse cuenta que las pinzas que sostenía golpearon accidentalmente el libro mal colocado bateándolo fuera de la torre haciendo que esta saliera de balance.

–Ahhhhhh príncipe Malfoy no se suelte –gritaba una asustada Marlyn

–¡se va a caer! Baja de ahí –grito una nerviosa Hermione a un Draco muy asustado encima que solo se sostenía de la repisa de las conservas, pero fue muy tarde no tardo un minuto cuando todo se colapso, Hermione se hiso a un lado pero Draco quedo colgando hasta que la repisa no pudo soportar el peso de el príncipe y este cayó sobre los escombros en la cocina que eran inexplicablemente suaves, cayéndole después toda la melaza de las conservas encima de su cabeza

–iaggg que asqueroso –viendo como le escurría la miel desde su pulcro peinado hasta la cara.

–Ohhhh ¿está bien? –sonaba preocupada Hermione

–Claro que no, no ves como estoy

–Ay no –gimió Hermione asustada

–si se ve horrible –viendo sus manos manchadas de melaza

–¿Marlyn se encuentra bien?

–¿Qué… –pregunto Malfoy extrañado, viendo que la castaña no se dirigía a el

–Quítate de en medio Malfoy, estorbas y que no ves que lastimas a la pobre mujer

–¿Qué yo qué? Si yo soy el principal herido

–lo único herido es tu orgullo, que no ves que ella necesita a un doctor, ni siquiera reacciona ¡Marlyn! ¡Marlyn! , la has matado

–claro que no, deja de hablar ratona –pero la verdad Draco ya se estaba preocupando algo –solo necesitamos hacerla que se despierte, esta como desmayada

–¡ya se! con agua, nada despierta mejor a papi que el agua fría en la mañana, lo sé muy bien.

–entonces busquemos agua fría –revolvieron toda la cocina en búsqueda de algo húmedo y frio

–encontré algo ¿creo? No se –que es apúrate, por si alguien viene y la encuentra _morida_

–se dice muerta y no lo está, pero mira lo que encontré, es un cubo con algo gelatinoso dentro, también tiene agua y se siente frio por estar afuera toda la noche –si tiene agua y ¿qué es eso blanco que flota?

–son pellejos del pollo

-¿pellejos de pollo? –asqueada por el aspecto y el olor

–si qué extraño, no recuerdo que comiéramos pollo sin piel en la semana, pero bueno –encogiéndose de hombros se dispuso a bañar a la pobre cocinera con los pestilentes desperdicios del balde –Ahh esta pesado, sostén la parte de abajo y yo sostengo la agarradera –llegaron donde la cocinera, Hermione mas cansada de Draco porque este aprovecho a dejarle la parte más pesada del trabajo, se subieron uno a cada lado de Marlyn

–A la cuenta de tres lo vaciamos en su cabeza –contaron sosteniendo cada uno la orilla del balde viendo a la cocinera que se encontraba roncando con la boca abierta –uno, dos –balancearon el balde con los desperdicios hacia atrás –y tres –lo vertieron todo en su cara

–Pero que sucede aquí –gritaron los reyes con la guardia detrás viendo como dos diablillos vertían lo que era una sustancia acuosa, pestilente que horas antes obstruía las tuberías de la cocina, era una rara combinación de cascaras de papa, restos de pollo y otras sustancias gelatinosas de extraña procedencia, toda esa pestilencia siendo vertida sobre la cabeza de una Marlyn que despertaba por el grito de la reina y en parte por el asqueroso olor a podrido que brotada de ella y estaba en…Su Boca

–AHHHHHHHH –gritaba la cocinera asqueada por los gusanos que seguramente tendría en su cabello por culpa de unos demonios en miniatura.

–Despertó, mira como corre y …. Vomita ¿creo? O ¿es así como le dan de comer a las gallinas? –viendo como la cocinera devolvía el estomago sobre el corral de las gallinas

–te dije que no estaba muerta –le dijo a Hermione –y no creo que les den de comer así.

Los reyes estaban consternados tanto por el estado de la cocina como el de la cocinera, acaso sus pequeños ángeles de Dios, regalos del cielo, santos inmaculados eran capaces de recrear las siete plagas y uno que otro apocalipsis.

–Creo que deberías reconsiderar lo de ''intentos de asesinato'' Narcisa –le dijo un consternado rey a una petrificada reina

–hay que verle el lado positivo, Al menos se pusieron de acuerdo en algo –reaccionando al ver a esos dos diablillos, sonreírles con disculpa como si no hubieran destrozado una cocina y la paz mental de una cocinera que al parecer se había propuesto a re decorar el corral de las gallinas.

–haaaa –suspiro el rey –como en los viejos tiempos Jean, no hay nada como los viejos tiempos, ahora estoy un poco más seguro de este matrimonio, pensó el rey para si, al ver como los niños empezaban a pelear de quien fue la culpa, pero el solo podía pensar en las travesuras que realizo de niño junto a su esposa cuando quisieron ayudar a eliminar las ratas del castillo y al no encontrar suficientes gatos, también soltaron a las gallinas y patos dentro de la cocina para ahuyentarlas –jejejeje viejos tiempos –le susurro sonriendo a una Narcisa muy molesta.

–haaa –suspiro la reina Narcisa –este será un largo verano, verdad Georgius – respirando pausado para calmarse al ver que juntar a esos monstruitos probablemente ya no tenga castillo para el próximo verano

–Eso puedes apostarlo Narcisa y hasta me atrevería decir que esto, apenas comienza

…

He aquí, en este día presento ante vosotros y la corte del rey el final…..de este capítulo, y en honor a su larga vida y esfuerzos dejaremos un minuto para reviews…. no tiene que ser muy grande, uno pequeñito bastara, no tiene que decir nada profundo con solo una palara basta…nadie….alguien….quien sea…..dejaremos un minuto más para decidir…

Jejeje no me hagan caso, a veces me pongo muy dramática, creo que es genético, pero no se lo digan a mi madre , si se entera que dije eso me mata. Bueno si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review, y si no les gusto pueden escribirlo y ayudarme a mejorar para el próximo, acepto sugerencias de que les gustaría ver en el próximo capitulo acepto flores y tomatazos, Quieren próximo verdad, verdad que si, verdad que si, Yo sé que si. Me despido por hoy y espero sus comentarios ya sean para decirme que lo hago bien o para decirme que me consiga que queme mi laptop, la haga trocitos, me los coma y me tire a mi cama a gemir en posición fetal.

BYE, nos leemos luego.


	3. Llevar la contraria y peleas

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, la verdad se me había ido la inspiración de seguir pero al notar que ya vienen las clases es como si se me reseteara el cerebro, gracias por los reviews a:

Colmillos

Adrmill

Noemi cullen

lizzie gza

D.L

Así pasaban los veranos entre insultos y peleas por ambas partes, y sin importar las interminables quejas de los hijos, los reyes no daban su brazo a torcer, el matrimonio seguía en pie y sus planes de romance iban viento en popa (según sus padres), pero ahora mismo son otros problemas que tienen atribulado al rey Georgius

A las afueras del pueblo, cerca de los límites del bosque se encontraba el rey Georgius y su guardia frente a una cueva que aparentemente había sido habitada.

– ¿Donde lo encontraron? –el rey se encontraba a caballo, tenía un aspecto consternado y tenso, usaba solo su maya de metal bajo sus vestimentas reales para mayor comodidad y protección.

–En una cueva de las cuevas cerca del pueblo su Majestad –decía un preocupado guardia de Lord Kingsley –Lo encontraron unos niños jugando muy adentro del bosque, se asustaron de muerte y alertaron a la guardia –enseñándole un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo envejecido y sucio solo para los ojos del rey

–Solo encontraron estos, Su majestad, las personas del pueblo ya han empezado con los rumores y –el guardia se miraba nervioso –están muy asustadosde que las antiguos ''Sátiros'' hayan vuelto Su Majestad

–Diles que no hay nada que temer, Por Dios, no ha habido sátiros desde la época de mi abuelo que en paz descanse.

–Cuáles son sus ordenes su Alteza –recalco otro guardia –Diles ya controlamos la situación y atraparemos al responsable de estas bromas

–Como ordene Su Majestad –asintió y partió con otros dos guardias en dirección al pueblo

–¡Su Majestad! Sir Albus Dumbledore desea una audiencia con usted en el palacio

– ¿Quién es este Sir Albus Dumbledore para pedir tan informal una audiencia con el rey?

–Sir Dumbledore fue un gran capitán de la guardia durante el reinado de su padre y de su hermano quien en paz descanse, renuncio a su cargo un poco antes de que usted ascendiera al trono.

–No recuerdo a ningún sir Albus Dumbledore como capitán de la guardia

–El es un hombre muy discreto –hablo Kingsley muy serio quitándose el caso e irguiéndose en su caballo con orgullo –muy pocas veces por no decir nunca se le vio en el palacio; fue el responsable de la victoria de su abuelo en Karnas y campeón contra los antiguos ''Sátiros'' en las profundidades del bosque de las Zarzas.

– ¿Lo conoces?

–No personalmente, solo sus historias, El cabalgo junto a mi padre que en paz descanse, en palabras del Sir Dumbledore es un hombre de honor y leal al reino hasta la muerte, cuya renuncia siempre ha sido y será un misterio

–Y cuál es el motivo de tan inesperada audiencia – el estaba extrañado y algo perturbado por nunca haber oído de él se supone un gran hombre leal a su padre, si era tan leal porque no se quedo en su cargo cuando él fue coronado

–Dice ser un asunto de suma importancia para la familia real, que concierne solo a sus oídos

– ¿quien se cree que es? Pensaba el rey –Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo, y careceremos de el en un futuro si no atrapamos a este deflactor, infórmele mis más sentidas disculpas y que temo que debo declinar su solicitud hasta nuevo aviso.

–Su majestad –el mensajero no se iba y másaún parecía nervioso

–Hay algo mas –pregunto extrañado de que una de sus ordenes no fuera cumplida de inmediato

–Dijo que probablemente diría eso así que le envió esta carta por si su majestad estaba ocupado–El rey guardo la carta entre sus vestiduras y se ciño el cinto y las riendas del caballo

–Vigilen el área soldados e interroguen a los aldeanos más cercanos a los lindes del bosque por si han visto u oído algo extraño o a alguien en el bosque en las noches, quiero saber donde y cuando ¡AHORA! –ordeno enérgicamente.

–Si Su Majestad – respondió la guardia cuadrándose y presentando su respeto al rey

–Ahora volvamos al castillo –dirigiéndose al resto de su guardia, cabalgó hacia el castillo cruzando por el centro del pueblo encontrándose a La señorita McGonagall, la institutriz de Hermione haciendo compras en el mercado.

–Su Majestad –hiso una reverencia al ver al rey acercarse, la señorita McGonagall era una mujer que rondaba los 50 años con muchas arrugas que surcaban su rostro serio, con mano firme y justa, siempre vestía un traje negro pulcro y conservador y a pesar de sus años tenía una buena memoria

–Señorita McGonagall, ¿qué extraño verla en el pueblo en estas horas de la tarde? no debería estar con las lecciones de la princesa Hermione –el rey se encontraba extrañado, se suponía que Hermione estaba en horario de estudio muy estricto antes de irse a las vacaciones de verano

–Disculpe su majestad pero me llego una carta explicando que la princesa era eximida de todo evento académico el día de hoy –la señorita McGonagall estaba extrañada y un poco indignada de que el rey insinuara que ella siendo muy responsable había rehuidode sus deberes como institutriz a propósito

– ¿Pero cómo dice?, Yo no he mandado ninguna carta –el rey se encontraba cada vez mas extrañado e irritado

–Aquí mismo tengo la carta su majestad –extendió la carta guardada en su bolso, con frialdad y el ceño fruncido

–Esta es mi letra y sello pero yo no he ordenado tal cosa –empezando a nacer una idea el rey pregunto sin donde se encuentra mi hija

–Lo último que oí era que estaba cerca del bosque con el muchacho menor de Lady Molly viuda de Weasley

– ¡Hermione Jean Granger!–gruño el rey, esto sin duda era obra de su hija

…En algún lugar del Bosque…..

–…Y luego de que le cambiara a escondidas sus sales de baño…–jadeaba cansada por el esfuerzo –…por zarzamoras silvestres… estuvo el resto del verano con un salpullido…mas rojo que tu cabello Ron –reía Hermione escalando y saltando rocas en medio de un riachuelo que llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas, persiguiendo los peces que se veían desde la cristalina superficie del agua

–Oye–haciéndose el ofendido

–Lo siento Ron, pero es cierto –tomando la mano de su amigo para subir por una roca no muy alta pero resbaladiza

–pero ¿no te riño mucho el niño de mami después?–saltando hacia una roca más pequeña haciendo equilibrio con sus brazos.

–esa es la mejor parte –relatando emocionada haciendo equilibrio y saltando rápido hacia su amigo – como se le pinto toda la piel de rojo paso casi todo el verano en el baño tallándose el cuerpo para volver a su color paliducho de siempre, pero no creo que eso haya sido buena idea porque al final no sécuándo quedo más rojo si con las zarzamoras o después de tanto tallar y tallar hasta casi arrancarse la piel

–Crees que se haya cansado de molestarte para este verano –cansándose de saltar y acercándose a la orilla

–no sé, pero siempre puedo seguir intentando sacarlo de quicio, volverlo loco y después romperá el compromiso, es un plan a prueba de tontos –dando una vueltas sobre una roca, sin notar que esta estaba cubierta de lana tambaleándose al perder el equilibrio

–Cuidado! –grito Ron y la tomo de la mano perdiendo el equilibrio también y cayendo en el riachuelo , ambos amigos se vieron y estallaron en risas, Ron le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse, tomando su mano por más tiempo del necesario. Hermione al verse incomoda por la situación retiro su mano suavemente y caminaron uno junto al otro –Como crees que lo esté pasando Harry con la hija Lady Chang

–no lo sé, la verdad espero que mejor que yo

–Si es verdad pero Ginny quedo devastada en casa, sabes que siempre le ha gustado Harry

–Al menos Chang parece agradable, Draco por otro lado es totalmente insufrible –Oye que esperas las truchas se irán

–Lo llamaste Draco –haciendo sonar su tono acusatorio y resentido.

–Qué? –y descubrió que era cierto pero lo hiso sin pensar y decidió negarlo sin importancia –no escierto

–Si – sacando a relucir su necedad –Lo llamaste Draco –la acuso frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus manos en puños

–Y eso que, no es un crimen llamar a una persona por su nombre – frunciendo el ceño sin saber que pasaba otra vez con Ron, últimamente se ha estado comportando muy extraño pero decidió ignorarlo –ahora vamos que se vana escapar las truchas –tratando de cambiar la conversación a una menos personal

–Hermione – se miraba que estaba tratando de controlarse un poco para formular una pregunta dolorosa –¿ya te resignaste a casarte con él? o es que ahora te gusta –asustado mas por la segunda opción

–Que no digas tonterías Ron –impresionada y enojada por igual al escuchar semejante acusación de su amigo,

–No soy tonto sabes, pasas todos los veranos con él desde los cinco años –sonando como reproche

–Por si te diste un golpe fuerte hoy te recuerdo que ME OBLIGARON–resaltando cada silaba e la última palabra como si su amigo hubiera sufrido un periodo de retraso mental

–pero no te obligan a hablar del todo el tiempo, cada vez que llegas es para hablar de él, para marearnos con tus ''venganzas'' pero más parecieran excusas para estar cerca deél, al final te cambiaste al ''bando enemigo'' o ya olvidaste que así le decías, ahora andarán por ahí tomados de la mano –demostrando lo celoso e irracional que podía ser estando enojado.

–ahora estas siendo un inmaduro, nisiquiera tiene lógica tu argumento y no voy a perder mi tiempo –se planto Hermione frente a su celoso amigo con los brazos en jarra

–Solo tengo trece años Hermione, se supone que tengo que ser inmaduro –espeto Ron cruzándose de brazos.

–y también se supone que seas un reverendo idiota? Porque ahora mismo demuestras tener tanto cerebro como esta roca

–Disculpa por no ser el niño bonito Malfoy heredero, súper inteligente, único digno de ti –dramatizaba con las manos exagerando las palabras

–Yo nunca he dicho eso y de lo único que es digno es de un palo atravesado en su paliducho trasero –Hermione casi gritaba enojándose cada vez mas

–entonces quien, dime quien es digno de ti –McLaggen?

–iaggg por supuesto que no,Ron tu me conoces, sabes que me revolcaría en lodo con un vestido rosa y una cubeta en mi cabeza retorciéndome en el lodo gritando que soy un gusano para que me encerraran y luego desollaran viva y por temor a la demencia, antes que estar con el –respirando hondo por decir tantas palabras en menos de 5 segundos

–No había necesidad de ser tan grafica Mione –poniendo cara de asco

–Tú te lo buscaste solo y sin ayuda de nadie ¿porque te comportas así Ron? Sabes que no fui yo la que elegí a Malfoy, fue mi padre por el supuesto bien del reino.

– y si hubieras podido elegir, y si pudieras decidir justo aquí, justo ahora ¿quédirías?, ¿a quiénerigirías?–suavizando mas su tono y dejando implícita una proposición en el aire.

–no lo sé Ron solo tengo 13 soy muy joven, nisiquiera he pensado en eso, pero no por eso significa que me guste Malfoy

–Lo dices en serio –relajando su postura un poco, hasta ahora Hermione no había notado que su amigo estuviera tan tenso

–Sí, nunca te he mentido, eres mi mejor amigo –Hermione lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón y también lo hacía para mandarle una clara indirecta

–Mione…yo quisiera –tomándola más fuerte entre sus manos y acercando sus labios poco a poco, y Hermione no se resistía mucho que digamos, estaba confundida y a la expectativa de lo que sería su primer beso –(y quien mejor para dárselo que su mejor amigo) –cosaque ella solo veía como un sueño lejano por su indeseable prometido y ahora su amigo al parecer quería algo mas con ella –cerro sus ojos y se olvido de todos, de su padre, del reino, del bosque peligroso, de su prometido, ¿como era su nombre? Drac…algo y solo espero con los labios fruncidos y estirados hacia enfrente esperando esa dulce caricia de su amigo y talvez quizásentiría algo, talvez sería el destino… y vendría en tres... –_moja tus labios Hermione _pensaba –dos –_hay que nervios_ –…uno y …

–Hermione Jean Granger! Que crees que estás haciendo – resonó una vos autoritaria por todo el bosque asustando a las aves en su pacifica vida y hasta los peces nadaron más rápidamente para abandonar el riachuelo

– Padre –salto tan rápido como un conejo asustadizo, poniendo distancia entre ella y Ron que estaba más rojo que su cabello y evitaba mirar al rey a los ojos

–Papa… yo solo estaba…bueno solo me encontraba ahh… Hola–dijo mostrándole una gran y nerviosa sonrisa viendo en todas direcciones como si su padre no hubiera interrumpido lo que a largas se miraba que iba a ser un beso

–Hola hija… y Ron Weasley –gruñendo con el ceño fruncido entrecerrando lo ojosviendo a su hija…por Dios! Que estaba haciendo ¡SU BEBE! … y ese larguirucho insolente ladrón de besos sagrados de su pequeña, inocente y sacrosanta hija –Hermione, no es esta la hora de tu lecciones de etiqueta con la señorita McGonagall, o es que ahora las dan al aire libre…a mitad del bosque –viéndola entrecerrando los ojos sin ocultar su mal humor

–Haa esas lecciones… bueno ella…no pudo asistir – mordiendo repetidamente su labio inferior, intimidada hasta la medula, nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado y lo peor es que aparentaba una tranquilidad que ponía tenso el ambiente y predecía un tormenta

–Ahh no pudo asistir, que extraño en ella, se miraba tan puntual y responsable, te imaginas no avisar al rey de semejante cambio de horarios educativos de su hija, es una vergüenza…–acusando injustamente a la señorita McGonagall para puyaren el corazón de su hija, sabiendo que esta no tolera las injusticias

–…Pero me pareció ver una nota de ella en tu escritorio –le interrumpió rápidamente temiendo por el trabajo de su institutriz que no tenía la culpa de nada.

–En serio ¿Qué extraño? y que hacíastú en el estudio Hermione –ya su hija empezaba a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa

–Pues yo… buscaba algo –ah, esa excusa es nueva.

–¿el qué? Si se puede saber –viendo disipado un poco (solo un poco) su enojo, divertido del efecto que tiene su amenazadora presencia con los nervios de su hija, haber ¿qué excusa se inventara ahora?

–pues un… –estaba metida en un gran aprieto y se le acababan las ideas.

–…un gato –salto Ronald con LA PEOR excusa del mundo ganándose una fulminante mirada de Hermione y una extrañada del rey

–¿un gato? ¿En el palacio? –debía recomendarle a Lady Molly que mandara al pobrecito retrasado de su hijo con el doctor para hacerse unos exámenes…pensaba el rey

–si es que se le escapo a la señorita McGonagall en el palacio y nos pidió que la ayudáramos a encontrarlo –y Hermione todavía tenía agallas para defender a su baboso amigo, es que no veía que su excusa no tenía fundamento lógico –y mientras el rey se debatía en su mente si Weasley contagiaría a su hija con su torpeza Hermione quería ahorcar a su amigo.

–Y por eso están en el bosque…solo…buscándolo –el rey quería seguirles el juego tanto como ellos pudieran sostener esa ridícula excusa… ¡POR DIOS! Si los había encontrado _in fraganti_¿Qué tan tonto creen que es para no saber que estaban haciendo con el pico estirado agarrados de las manos.

–Es que lo vimos escapar y lo perseguimos hasta aquí pero lo perdimos de vista –_en serio, esa es la excusa del pequeño tomate andante besucón de hijas_; el rey estaba que no creía lo que oía–aja si, y por eso te pareció buena idea buscarlo en los labios de mi hija

–no su majestad …Su realeza …su excelentísima alteza –balbuceaba nervioso, parecía casi hacerse pipi del miedo, lo que divertía mas al rey.

–Padre …el solo trataba de …heee -Hermione no cabía de la vergüenza y se revolvía incomoda en su sitio sin dejar quietas sus manos

–succionar el veneno –por alguna extraña razón Ron pensó que sería una gran excusa haciendo que Hermione abriera mucho los ojos y volteara a verlo sin poder creer que su amigo fuer tan tonto –en su subconsciente solo atino a golpearse fuerte en la frente con la palma de la mano –darle mi primer beso a Ron Weasley : petición **DENEGADA**con mayúsculas, subrayado y en negretitas

–¿un veneno? y de que animal si se puede saber –el rey se compadecía cada vezmás por el pobre muchacho mientras que su hija solo quería cubrir su cara de vergüenza, no podía creer que su padre la encontraría así con su amigo y no estaba solo…claro que no…tenía que venir toda la guardia con el –juro que vi a un guardia contener la risa

–De una trucha –definitivamente a Ron no le iba bien eso de montar buenas excusas y Hermione no paraba ocultar su cara con su mano mirando entre sus dedos a su padre que parecía estar divirtiéndose y a su descerebrado amigo que parecía haber perdido el filtro entre sus ideas y su boca y parecía estar con verborrea irracional

–una trucha venenosa ¿en serio?

–parecía mas una serpiente –dijo Hermione entre dientes dando un codazo ycorrigiendo a su increíblemente estúpido amigo que al parecer apago su cerebro del miedo

–una rastrera y asquerosa serpiente paliducha que quiso clavarle sus blancos y egocéntricos colmillos a Hermione –haciendo que tanto el rey como su guardia e inclusive Hermione voltearan a verlo sin poder creer que dijera aquello en serio

–Así que ...(y solo estoy haciendo un burdo resumen de los hechos), no estás en tus clases porque McGonagall esta indispuesta porque perdió a un gato que nadie ha visto (extraño porque ella es alérgica a los gatos), lo persiguieron hasta el rio en medio del bosque donde un extraña trucha –pollo-pez-serpiente venenosa mutante albina con problemas de conducta intento atacar a Hermione?

–Exacto –dijo Ron y dándose cuenta que la historia essimplementeridícula

–¿Esa es su explicación lógica? –el rey Georgius levantaba sus cejas con claro escepticismo

–Heee …Sip –dijo Ron ya no tan convencido.

–haa bueno aquí tenemos otra teoría… – bajando del caballo donde había permanecido durante el relato extraordinario –…tu señorita escapaste del castillo, otra vez, falsificaste notas con mi letra y utilizaste el sello real que ahora no quiero saber cómo conseguiste –negó con su mano al notar que su hija quería replicar – se adentraron irresponsablemente al bosque sin importar cuantas veces te lo he prohibido y decidieron que era un buen lugar para… besarse –dijo entre dientes como si solo pensarlo el doliera –olvidando que eres demasiado joven para besos –dejando relucir sus celos de padre

–pero no lo suficiente para comprometerme verdad – dijo Hermione mordazmente

–este no es el momento jovencita

–y ¿cuándo será? ¿Cuándo papa? cuando este vestida de blanco en el altar

–eso no –salto Ron –no pueden obligarte a nada –tomando la mano de Hermione –y como si ocuparan decirle a un puberto dos veces que no haga algo para que mas rápido corra a hacerlo

–Pues no me caso, por favor papa entiende –el rey miro lo ojos de Hermione y decidió que era tiempo de una temerosa charla de padre e hija –_uff… Jean ojala estuvieras aquí_ –fue el pensamiento del rey.

–guardias lleven al joven Ron con Lady Molly, yo tengo asuntos importantes que atender con mi hija

–Si su majestad, joven Ron, por favor acompáñenos a su morada

–¿Nos vemos Hermione? –se volteo con una mirada llena de esperanza

–Nos vemos Ron –le dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarlo –un silencio se estableció entre padre e hija que no volteaban a verse, esperaron hasta que la guardia y Ron ya no estuviera a la vista para empezar a hablar –Así que, me obligaras a no ver más a Ron –su voz no era más alta que un susurro.

–No –dijo el rey viéndola a los ojos y suspirando cansado

–¿No? Creí que no querías que lo besara –Hermione no podía estar más confundida, según ella su padre después de despotricar los cuatro vientos que era muy joven, que estaba comprometida etcétera etcétera luego le prohibiría ver a de nuevo Ron y a todos sus amigos.

–Nunca dije eso, ustedes solos se hicieron toda una red las peores excusas jamás usadas en la historia de este reino, peores que la del Lord D'Bray cuando dijo haberse caído sentado accidentalmente sobre la huerta de pepinos –se estremeció con solo el recuerdo –¿quien anda cultivando sin pantalones? –murmuro sin darse cuenta de lo dicho

–¿Que se cayódónde? –Hermione no entendía que balbuceaba su padre

–He…nada mi niña –preocupado al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más

–Entonces no estas molesto de que yo estuviera punto de besarme con Ron –le afirmo con confianza caminando juntos por el bosque, uno al lado del otro fingiendo interés en el pasto al igual que su padre

–No, por supuesto que no

–¿Entonces porque estas molesto?

–No lo estoy –dijo el rey cruzándose de brazos en negación, a lo que su hija solo levanto una ceja

–está bien solo un poco, pero entiéndeme eres mi única hija y sin importar si fuera Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter Draco Malfoy o el mismísimo príncipe azul…si te viera en esas…actitudes, reaccionaria igual

–entonces solo estabas celoso, hay papa… pero yo

–no me digas hay papa, algún día te casaras y te olvidaras de este viejo arrugado y que será de mi

– no seas dramático

–Hija –viéndola a los ojos y deteniendosu andar –¿Que sientes por ese chico Ronald Weasley –preguntando serio con mirada firme como una muda ordenanza para que no se atreviera a mentirle.

–¿qué? –Hermione e desconcertó la pregunta

–Acaso –trago grueso –¿lo amas? –Viendo la cara de desconcierto de su hija supuso que la respuesta era positiva –te gusta ¿verdad?

–que Yo y Ron…NO, bueno, no es que me desagrade, me gusta pero como amigo y a veces me hace rabiar pero no es su culpa sé que a veces se comporta muy cariñoso y me trata de manera diferente, pero hay algo que no sé, no encaja todavía para algo mas … y con el beso yo quería saber si tal vez… -ahh –suspiro –yo solo quería saber si al besar a Ron estos sentimientos de amistad hacia el todos estos años no eran más que una clase de autodefensa para ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos que podrían ser mas fuertes hacia un buen amigo pero al mismo tiempo me daría miedo que me rechazara al no significar algo más para él, pero ahora que ella mostrado una animadversión por mi impuesto prometido y ha tratado de avanzar un paso no sé si quiero que sea el quien de ese paso y también… –se cayó al ver la mirada de su padre desconcertado y perplejo de todolo que su hija decía tan rápido y tratando de comprender la mente de una adolecente.

–¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? –Hermione se preocupo por su padre al verlo tan pensativo y con la mirada fija en ella

–si estoy bien, es solo que…eres solo una niña y a veces actúas tan madura para tu edad que te trato como una adulta y olvido que solo eres una niña con problemas de tu edad, tu madre me decía que yo siempre era la vos de la razón pero en estos momentos desearía que ella estuviera aquí –suspiro – tu sabes…ella era una mujer…y tu eres una chica…y el tema de los muchachos…bueno

–Papá entiendo –dijo Hermione dándole consuelo a su padre que ahora parecía un niño perdido –si te sirve de algo, lo estás haciendo bien hasta ahora y de seguro mama estaría orgullosa –regalándole una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y desarmaba cualquier corazón

–Gracias cariño – devolviéndole la sonrisa –no me malinterpretes con todo eso de Ron pero debes aprender que nacemos con una posición sobre los demás y este poder conlleva una responsabilidad que a tu edad significa obedecer a tu padre que solo quiere tu seguridad

–si papa –le dijo con una sonrisa cálida y un abrazo sabiendo que aunque estén en desacuerdo en muchas cosas siempre el estará ahí para ella… aun cuando él no sepa que hacer

–Así que… –siguieron andando como si toda discusión hubiera sido años atrás – No te gustan los pelirrojos –mas que preguntar le afirmo con una risa bromista y jovial, la risa de su padre

–Papá –le regaño juguetonamente, adelantándose en el camino

–¿qué? Solo me alegro porque con tu cabello y si fuera rojizo, mis futuros nietos parecerían estar en constante combustión –se rieron a carcajadas en el bosque por las ocurrencias de su padre –y ¿Qué piensas de los rubios?

–Papa! No sigas por ese camino que el día va bien, extraño, pero bien –le advirtió juguetona para no perder el ambiente de tranquilidad

–¿qué? A vamos… me vas a decir que nunca lo has pensado, ni un poco – acercando el dedo pulgar con el índice y colocando la mano frente la cara de Hermione haciendo más aguda la voz.

–No sé porque este encaprichado con el príncipe Malfoy –bufo y soplo un mechón de su cabello que colgaba hacia su frente obstruyendo su vista, caminando deprisa al castillo hablando con su padre que había sido relegado –no es educado y se la pasa gastándome bromas

–Ahh Hermione Hermione Hermione –tomando aire para un discurso existencial colocándose frente a su hija con la mano izquierda en el pecho y la otra como sosteniendo un objeto imaginario frente a si con la mirada perdida –los hombres actuamos de formas extrañas, tan extrañas que ni siquiera nuestras madres o el nosotros mismo logramos comprender y a veces en este mundo llegamos a incomprender nuestras propias incongruentes acciones hacia aquella damisela que tiene nuestro corazón

–y esto me tiene que explicar el porqué me obligas a pasar todos los veranos con un estirado engreído o con lo ocurrido con el Lord D'bray y su fijación a las hortalizas

–hay Hermione, imagen mental –ganándose una risa de su hija –y además, no hagas como si no se divirtieran juntos, siempre destruyen algo en el verano, sabes, el pueblo de Slytherin tiene una costumbre de apuestas sobre la próxima víctima del siguiente verano, son muy reñidas, y no he ganado ninguna, tengo una idea… porque no ayudas a tu pobre padre a ganar una inocente apuesta, solo tienes que tirar un conjunto de malabaristas con un barril

–Papá tú no eres pobre y además ¿tienes idea de lo que me pides que haga?–tratando de que se oyera a si mismo

–Si! Han convertido una simple costumbre en Tradición –Hermione se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano – alegran la vida cotidiana de esas personas con sus ocurrencias,que solo logran estando JUNTOS–recalco la última palabra

–MATANDONOS juntos,querrás decir y no puedo creer que quieras que lastime a esa pobre gente

–hay Hermione ninguna de las anteriores tiene repercusiones permanentes graves, si es cierto que elpanadero ahora usa guantes permanentes, el salón de juegos esta bajo agua y a la señorita Pomfrey no le volverán a nacer las cejas pero y que, era fea de todas formas

–Agggg eres increíble –rugió Hermione

–Ya lo sé, soy el rey, AhVamos hija, solo piénsalo, Su Majestad Hermione Malfoy–cantando el nombre – tiene ritmo, suena a campanadas de boda –le dijo sugerentemente levantando ambas cejas

–A marcha fúnebre diría yo –salió corriendo siendo acosada por su padre quien la siguió en su caballo, hablando de sus insistentes teorías de cómo seríasu noviazgo con Draco si tan solo aceptara, sin darse cuenta de una lejana y penetrante mirada que seguía sus pasos con enfermiza fascinación

_En el reino de Slytherin_

–¡Draco Malfoy! Draco Malfoy ¿donde estas? –se escuchaban los gritos estridentes de la reina Narcisa por todo el castillo mientras subía con ahincó por la escaleras hacia el cuarto de su hijo, abriendo la puerta en un estruendo –Draco que no oyes que te estoy…hablando – se cayó al ver a su hijo tranquilamente en el cuarto cerca de la ventana abierta a la luz del medio día en una posición que denotaba total concentración con una pierna flexionada apoyada en un banquillo, usando una boina francesa y un delantal sucio de pintura bajo un halo de luz, el susodicho solo atino a ver a su madre levantando una ceja con una expresión de que acababa de interrumpir de una inspiración divina

–Madre –Draco saludo solemne y se detiene de la pintura para hacer una reverencia

–Draco ¿dónde has estado? te he estado buscando por todo el castillo y nadie ha sabido nada de ti en horas –observando detalladamente la habitación de su hijo –y deberías estar en tus clases de equitación –le regaño su madre acercándose a las sabanas de la cama con pasos sigilosos

–Lo siento madre –sonríe a su progenitora con una actitud sospechosamente inocente –he perdido la noción del tiempo aquí…en mi cuarto, pintando…yo solo…en soledad –viendo a un punto fijo en la pared con aire melancólico

–¿Qué miras?...bueno… yo solo quería …¡AJA!–grito creyendo haber descubierto infraganti algún truco, levantando el cubre cama con los ojos abiertos solo para darse cuenta que efectivamente no había nada en el cuarto de su hijo –no hay nada –susurro para si con tono de reproche

–Te encuentras bien madre – le dice con inocencia mientras deja sus materiales de pintura y se acerca a la cama al lado de su madre –Puedo ayudarte en algo

–no hijo…digo…si… he… Lady Zabini está abajo buscando a Blaise ¿lo has visto?

– ¿A Blaise? Creo que la últimavez que lo vi estaba en los jardines con Pansy.

–Está bien hijo –la reina retrocedía lentamente de espaldas sin apartar la mirada de su hijo quien parecía tener la sonrisa congelada–entonces…te dejo para que sigas…en lo tuyo pintando –viendo que el gran cuadro que su hijo estaba pintando era un muy mal retrato de alguien a quien todavía no reconocía –Adiós –acercándose cadavez más a la puerta pero nunca despegando su mirada de su hijo

–Adiós madre –se despidió de su madre con la mano sin mover ni un musculo

–Entonces –se movía adelante y atrás en sus talones parecía nerviosa –yo me voy –y salió del cuarto de su hijo lentamente sin apartar la vista hasta que la puerta se cerró delante de ella –El príncipe Draco soltó el aire contenido mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la pintura de pronto – **¡PAZZZZ!** – en una fracción de segundo se abrió de un solo golpe la puerta haciendo que el príncipe trastabillara con el banquillo cayendo al suelo con la paleta de pintura, levantándose como si tuviera un resorte en su trasero y solo atino a medio acomodarse la boina y apoyarse con un brazo a la mesita más cerca y fingir interés en las uñas de su mano libre–Hijo…hee…solo regrese para recordarte que no olvides colocarte la crema en tu pechito cielo –haciendo que el príncipe se sonrojara furiosamente

–Madre ya lo hemos hablado, soy mayor y deberían empezar a tratarme como tal no como a un bebe –en una posición seria y con aparente cansancio de tener la misma conversación una y otravez

–Hmm así no te quejabas la semana pasada mientras te ayudaba con la crema en tu espalda y Además… –puntualizo levantando el dedo índice y acercándose a su hijo –…no importa cuanto crezcas, siempre serás mi huroncito de peluche

–MADRE! –gruño de manera de alerta

–Si…si ya se, el viejo cuento de que eres mayor ya, no tienes que volver a repetírmelo –mientras le quitaba una pelusa invisible del hombro y ce acercaba a darle un abrazo muy prolongado, escaneaba como un halcón por encima del hombro de su hijo confirmando no haber obviado ningún sitio sospechoso –bueno …será mejor que me vaya –terminando el abrazo, la reina se dio la vuelta analizandodisimuladamente cada rincón de la habitación con la vista y al no encontrar ni una sola prueba se volteo para salir del cuarto, sin notar, que casi al mismo tiempo que Draco volvía a relajar los hombros la tapadera del baúl frente la cama se abría lentamente alertando a Draco quien se apresuro a ponerse delante del baúl antes de que lo viera su madre

–Ha… y Draco… –se volvió rápidamente asustando a Draco y haciendo que este se dejara caer sobre el baúl cerrándolo de golpe y fingiendo una actitud despreocupada cubriéndose con la mano un ruidoso bostezo para luego verse la uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del cuarto –Recuerda que el rey Georgius y la princesa Hermione vienen dentro de una semana, y te ruego que cualquier cosa que estés tramando muchachito la dejes

–pero madre yo nunca me atrevería a… –tocándose el pecho con fingida indignación

–Chis –lo mando a callar la reina haciendo como si su boca fuera un zipper y lo cerraba con sus dedos –…no quiero oír nada, solo ….lo que sea que estés pensando… NO LO HAGAS –dando énfasis en cada palabra –repito Draco Malfoy, ¡NO. LO. HAGAS.! –deteniéndose en cada silaba muy seria – o pasaras el resto del verano sin dulces, contando los azulejos de tu cuarto y … –sacando su arma secreta contra su hijo –…con Lord Snape –viendo a su hijo tensarse y sudar frio ante la mención de este.

Lord Snape era parte del consejo de Slytherin y en honor a la estrecha amistad que tenia con su madre decidió educarlo y convertirse en su tutor personal ya que el en sus propias palabras : '_'no confío en dejar que ultrajen la mente del futuro gran rey de Slytherin los incompetentes engreídos que lo único que quieren es pavonearse delante de la reina y vagar por el castillo sin cumplir con sus obligaciones siendo parias del reino'' _

– Draco solo atino a tragar grueso y asentir con la cabeza –Ahora te dejo en tu cuarto, nos veremos a la hora del té no faltes y si ves a Zabini le dices que su madre lo está buscando

–Si lo veo yo se lo hare saber –la reina cerró la puerta detrás de ella y en seguida se oyó el suspiro que soltó el príncipe Draco –uff eso estuvo cerca –y de pronto unos gemidos ahogados y pequeños empujones lo hicieron rebotar varias veces sobre la tapa alertándolo de que algo o más bien alguien ya deseaba salir de su confinamiento mientras el trataba en vano de cerrar el baúl con su propio peso –oye espera…solo un minuto más …espera a estar seguros de que no volverá … no salg…AHHHH –y como una exhalación emergió desde adentro del baúl un joven moreno alto y delgado que boqueaba por la falta de oxigeno en inspiraciones ruidosas, el joven salió con tanta fuerza que mando a volar como muñeco de trapo a un rubio muy asustado que golpeo la pared detrás del la cama y se perdió en algún lugar entre el respaldar y la pared.

–Ahhh…Tienes…ahhh…idea –jadeaba constantemente el ex-confinado –de…como…huele…ahhh…ahí dentro –recostándose sobre el borde del baúl con respirando cansado y agotado –a la próxima tú te escondes ahí dentro con eso y sin aire… –torciendo la boca con asco señalando el interior del baúl – …y yo me pongo a inventar excusas tontas –seguía renegando sin levantarse –te aseguro… que soy mejor actor que tu Draco –pero al no oír ni siquiera un reniego de su amigo se extraño –¿Draco? Donde estas, no es momento para juegos –saliendo del apestoso baúl y buscando a su amigo con la mirada –Draco aparece…estamos perdiendo el tiempo por tus rabietas –deteniéndose a oír un extraño ruido detrás de la cabecera de la cama que extrañamente estaba separada un poco de la pared

–_agui esfoy iguioa –_se escuchaba un lamento amortiguado

–¿Qué? ¿Draco, donde estas? –tratando de seguir el extraño sonido

–¡AGUI ESFOY IGUIOA! –se volvió a escuchar mas fuerte detrás del cabecero de la cama lo que guio al moreno hasta dar con el paradero de su amigo que parecía estar bajo un montón de plumas blancas y tela además de atrapado en una incómoda posición entre la cama y la pared, el moreno se posiciono sobre la cama y se hinco dando la espalda al cuarto viendo hacia la pared, para luego recargar la mitad de su cuerpo en el respaldar de la cama dejando colgar sus brazos entre en el cabezal y la pared viendo a un bulto removerse bajo unas sabanas

–¿Draco? –Pregunto removiendo perezoso un poco de esa montaña de plumas – ¿estas ahí?

–¡Claro que Aquí estoy idiota! –grito enojado a su amigo quien solo le había quitado unas plumas de la cara

–Uff que genio –quitando mas tela de y plumas conteniendo la risa –pero ¿cómo llegaste a parar ahí? –le pregunto con cierto deje de humor

–Sácame de aquí y te mostrare con lujo de detalles como llegue a parar aquí Zabini – poniendo la mirada en blanco se apresuro a ayudar a su amigo –ven dame la mano

–No ves que no puedo moverme –gruño a su amigo

–Haa esta bien, yo te la agarro, no te haría mal trabajar en ese genio tuyo

–No me cabrees más de lo que ya estoy Zabini –le advirtió desde su incómoda posición

–no mee tientes a dejarte ahí –susurro para sí –me dejas aquí y te mato –lo amenazo –uff está bien ahora trata de hacer empujarte con lo que puedas – se acomodo mas sobre la cama jalando las dos manos de su amigo hacia arriba –a la una… a las dos… y a las tres EMPUJA –y como si fuera un corcho el rubio salió con un ¡PLOP! Cayendo recostado en la cama cansado y adolorido

–eres un imbécil Zabini

–Y tu eres un lindo huroncito de peluche con todas esas plumas –se rio señalando y burlándose de su amigo pero no alcanzo a ver cuando unos pinceles le eran lanzados a la cara

–si ya terminaste de holgazanear Zabini, ven acá y sirve de algo –sacando con cuidado un bosa grande apestosa del baúl donde debería estar ropa –Iaggg esto huele cada vez peor

–todavía no entiendo como no te atraparon con eso

–Porque yo si tengo cerebro y a diferencia de ti, se donde ocultar las cosas

–nunca vas a olvidarlo verdad, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa lo que paso con Kraken, esas cosas solo pasan –se encogió de hombros sin tomarle mucha importancia lo que indigno a Draco

–lo ocultaste en la olla del té y luego se teolvido sacarlo por andar detrás de las faldas Pansy –le espeto enojado

–en mi defensa creí que las tortugas tenían caparazón para algo más que adorno, quien diría que no podía aguantar un poquito de calor

–hirvió por dos horas –le señalo indignado con los dedos muy cerca de su cara –y para cuando nos dimos cuenta el ministro de Rostaken estaba degustando el fino te de limón y tortuga – haaa suspiro por la difunta mascota que mantuvo escondida – mejor ven a ayudar y ata esas sabanas necesitaremos una soga grande –una sonrisa malévola adornaba la cara del rubio vengativo que había esperado todo un año para tener al fin algo de satisfacción

–Draco estás seguro de hacer esto –le decía Zabini preocupado por la sonrisa que miraba en la cara de su amigo

–no puedo creer que ahora te estés echando para atrás Zabini

–no me estoy echando para atrás, sabes que me encanta jugarle bromas tanto como ati pero no crees que esta vez te estés pasando… un poco de la raya –callándose de inmediato al ver como su amigo se detenía de sacar cada vez mas bolsas pequeñas del baúl tensando todo su cuerpo, Zabini empezaba a estar preocupado por la salud mental de su amigo

– ¿pasando me de la raya?…pasándome de la raya, mira esto – se quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su sonrojado torso con algunos puntos rojos –mírame Zabini, todo un verano **¡TODO UN VERANO CON ESTO! –**Señalándose a sí mismo con cara de haber pasado un suplicio –casi me vuelvo loco por la comezón, sabes lo que es tener esto por todo tu cuerpo, hasta en partes que no tenía idea que tenía

–ya ya lo entiendo suficiente información –cubriéndose los oídos – ahora me harías el favor de ponerte de una camisa y no se…algo…eso se ve mal –refiriéndose a él salpullido en su pecho, haciendo que el rubio se bajara la camisa avergonzado aunque ya tenía menos salpullido que antes

–Ya pareces mi madre Blaise –murmuro mal humorado –ya terminaste con eso

–Si – tenso las ataduras entre las cinco sabanas comprobando que soportara el peso y fuera lo suficientemente larga –Listo –levantando el pulgar afirmando

–Listo –mostrando una colección de bolsitas todas bien acomodadas en una alforja grande –bien, Fase uno completada, avancemos a la fase dos antes de que nos descubran

–todavía no entiendo porque no simplemente bajamos por las escaleras hacia el pasillo esquivando los guardias

–yo no quiero arriesgarme a que me atrapen y recuerda que tu ''no estás aquí'' –haciendo comillas en el aire – y que se supone que yo estoy pintando en mi cuarto solo –mostrando un retrato sin terminar

–Y a quien se supone que dibujas –pregunto con curiosidad Blaise

–A su alteza real la princesa Hermione Granger –haciendo una venia delante del cuadro provocando la risa de Blaise y también la de Draco

–ya… y como supongo que no será para admirar su exuberante belleza ¿para que lo quieres?

–Tengo algo en mente–dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente de lado

–conociéndote no será ponerle un altar, ahora, podríamos seguir con el plan

–fuiste tú quien me detiene con sus preguntas tontas –discutiendo salieron al balcón ataron un extremo de la liana de sabanas a la cama y el otro extremo lo bajaron hasta el balcón debajo del cuarto de Draco que era en el cual Hermione siempre ocupaba los veranos –es lo suficientemente larga, nos servirá

–claro, yo si hice mi trabajo bien –ignorando el comentario procedieron a bajar hasta el balcón por la liana de sabanas tambaleándose un poco asegurándose no dejar caer ni una bolsa, cuando llegaron a su destino se agacharon en el suelo deslizándose por el balcón y trataron de abrir la puerta hacia la habitación pero esta no cedía –la puerta está cerrada

–ya me fije Sherlock

–cállate y ábrela

–trajiste alguna navaja

–Si, ten –le entrego la navaja y procedieron a desliarla bajo el sencillo cerrojo y abrieron fácilmente la puerta contemplando el cuarto de Hermione

–ahora inicia Fase tres La Bienvenida –pasándole unas bolsas a Blaise con una risa malévola –princesa no sabe lo que le espera – y se pusieron manos a la obra

_En Gryffindor_

–Hermione hija apresúrate

–Ya voy –grito

–así que no puedes hacer nada

–lo siento princesa

–Ahhh –suspiro resignada a que su cabello nunca sería igual al de Ginny, no lo quería pelirrojo le gustaba el color de su pelo era igual al de su madre pero si lo quería más dócil y sedoso –pero hay algo que puedas hacer para tratar de contenerlo –soplando un mechón que había caído en su frente

–puedo intentar hacerle una trenza su majestad

–Si, creo que eso estaría bien –no le gustaban las trences eran demasiado infantil pero no había de otra manera para domar a su cabello

–Hermione ya vamos a zarpar – se volvió a oír desde el carruaje

–Ya voy Padre! –le dijo corriendo hacia el carruaje donde su pare la esperaba en la entrada –Ya estoy lista – tomo la mano de su padre y entro al carruaje

–empacaste todo

–Si, Beth me ayudo con el equipaje y el peinado –le dijo con algo parecido a vergüenza mientras se jalaba la punta de la trenza con un mohín.

– Te queda bien hija, es igual al pelo de tu madre –sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hija –te aseguraste de no olvidar nada

–Déjame revisar la lista –sacando de su bolso una lista muy ordenada y limpia de todo lo necesario, leyéndola en vos alta con tono mandón haciendo el ademan de dar un revisado en el aire –

Libros: listo

Materiales de caligrafía: listo

Vestidos: listo

Zapatos: listo

Una sombrilla para el sol…

–Solo una –sonó extrañado el rey ya que le había comprado todo un juego.

–No necesito mas papa, si una me sirve para que llevar otra –Hermione puso la mirada en blanco, no le molestaba que su padre le comprara cosas pero no era muy afín de salir de compras y gastar dinero cuando hay personas necesitadas

–empacaste primero los libros y después te quedaste sin espacio verdad, otra vez

–Puede ser –tratando de contener una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a su padre, era su padre después de todo, la conocía muy bien

–por donde me quede a si

Sombrilla: listo

Artículos de baño: listo –y de pronto hizo una pausa –Oh no, debemos regresar se me olvido algo indispensable –sonando alarmada revisando la lista con la vista muy deprisa

–Que olvidaste –se preocupo por lo alterada que se vio su hija

– Agua bendita y una cruz de plata

–Hermione –le regaño su padre

–Tienes razón – dijo cruzándose de brazos viendo el paisaje –con una estaca bastara –Hermione, que voy a hacer contigo

–Draco, ¿ya estás listo?, el barco ya viene y no falta mucho –la reina abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo solo para encontrarlo acostado en la cama solo con un el pantalón del pijama negro y sosteniendo varios dardos en la mano y un arco sobre la cama

–Draco ¿porque no estás listo muchachito? y ¿que estás haciendo con esos dardos en la cama?

–Se me acabaron las flechas –lanzando un dardo con fuerza

–pero que es esto –la reina estaba horrorizada por el pobre cuadro de la princesa Hermione con varios círculos pintados de rojo alrededor de la cara a modo de diana de practica con flechas incrustadas en la cara, varias dagas en el suelo

–esto es irrespetuoso Draco Malfoy, es horrible

– Su alteza, joven príncipe –entro Severus Snape al cuarto haciendo una venia a la reina

–Severus, que bien que estas aquí – se acerco a él y lo arrastro hasta el cuadro de Hermione –dime que piensas de esto –señalando el cuadro y viendo reprobatoria mente a su hijo que se sentó en la cama al entrar Lord Snape

–Esto es una vergüenza Señor Malfoy –dijo Severus viendo el cuadro con el seño fruncido y su siempre tono frio y distante

–Gracias –le dio la reina a Severus dejando caer los brazos, por fin alguien la apoyaba en ese castillo de locos

–Mañana mismo daré la orden de clases extra de pintura –volteándose a Draco sin cambiar su expresión

–Severus –le advirtió la reina poniendo los brazos en jarra viéndolo con el ceño fruncido

– ¿Arqueríaentonces?– mostrando una leve mueca de confusión y encogiéndose de hombros

–ustedes son imposibles, hombres–dirigiéndose a Severus y viendo reprobatoriamente a su hijo –quitas ese cuadro en este mismo instante Draco Malfoy, la princesa ya viene y te quiero puntual y listo –señalándolo con un dedo hablándole firme y autoritaria –y tu –girándose a Severus –deberías ser de más ayuda –dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del cuarto –les doy media hora –salió dando un portazo –esta vez tu ineptitud sobre paso los límites de lo tolerable para tu madre – caminado hacia Draco lentamente con la frente erguida mirándolo con severidad

–Oh vamos Severus –Draco se puso de pie –nunca hastenido sentido del humor

–y tu nuca has tenido sentido de la responsabilidad – le acuso fríamente –no sabes lo importante que es tu compromiso con la princesa de Coastenhold beneficiaria a ambos reinos y obviando el hecho de que es una sabelotodo la princesa es la más calificada para reinar

–por favor Severus, no puedes estar hablando enserio –levantándose de la cama para ir a la cómoda y escoger

–y según tu quien es la indicada para ocupar ese puesto con responsabilidad ¿la señorita Parkinson?

–Cualquiera es mejor que ella –le espeto orgulloso

–eres solo un mocoso, la única razón por la que te niegas a casarte con ella es por llevar la contraria y te niegas a ver este compromiso como algo más que un buen negocio

–¿y que es entonces?

–no eres un bebe para que yo te este dando todas las respuestas el resto de tu vida

–pero eres mi maestro y se supone que tu deber es ayudarme con las interrogantes de este mundo, te acuerdas tu me lo dijiste

–si, pero que clase de maestro seria sin no te estimulo a pensar –con un tono de voz más duro e inflexible –y que mejor problema que la vida para practicar, ahora, vístete, sal de aquí y utiliza la cabeza por una vez en tu vida para variar – y salió del cuarto dejando a Draco muy confundido y enojado

–¡Rey Georgius! Princesa Hermione! Bienvenidos –les recibió la reina Narcisa en la entrada al castillo

–Objetivo en la mira –le susurro Blaise a Draco que estaba a la par suya detrás de la reina Narcisa

–cállate Zabini o nos van a atrapar por tu culpa –le dijo con una sonrisa, no aguantaba la ansiedad de ver el resultado de su genialidad

–Siempre es un gusto venir Su majestad –besando el dorso de la mano dela reina

–Siempre tan halagador Georgius ¿y Hermione donde esta? –viendo en todas direcciones en busca de Hermione

– ¿Que?, ella está justo…aquí –volteándose extrañado – ¿Hermione? –llamo preocupado –creo que se quedo dentro del carruaje, solo déjame ir por ella –se acerco a la entrada del carruaje para encontrarse con una Hermione cruzada de brazos y muy enojada–Hermione que crees que estás haciendo –susurro a su hija quien no le contestaba mostrando lo testadura que podía ser –sal de ahí ahorita mismo, sal de ahí –le ordenaba el rey susurrando y sonriendo en dirección a Narcisa que solo lo saludaba con la mano

– ¿todo está bien Georgius? -pregunto preocupada desde la entrada

–Si todo está solo se…está cansada –sonando un poco nervioso y sonriendo con los dientes apretados –vamos señorita –susurro ya más molesto

–Padre pero yo no quiero –volteando a verlo con ojos suplicantes –no me obligues –descruzando los brazos y poniendo juntas las palmas de las manos rogando a su padre

–vamos, no queras decepcionar a la reina Narcisa verdad, ella eramuy amiga de tu madre –se hizo el silencio en el carruaje sabiendo que ese era uno de los puntos débiles de su hija

–Okey – suspiro resignada y con paso lento pero elegante alzo la barbilla y salió del carruaje –Encantada reina Narcisa, príncipe Draco – haciendo una venia

–el placer es nuestro princesa Hermione verdad –volteo a ver a su hijo –Draco –le susurro

–Si claro, estamos rebosando de alegría por tenerla aquí con nosotros princesa Hermione –dijo en un tono que se notaba a leguas el sarcasmo, poniendo los ojos en blanco haciendo que Hermione entornara la mirada enojada

–Deben estar cansados vallan dentro ya tenemos sus cuartos listos –anuncio la reina

–Buena idea –dijo Hermione –la verdad estoy un poco mareada por el viaje en barco y me encantara descansar –sonriéndole a la reina Narcisa con amabilidad

–Madre –dijo Draco –yo me retiro con Blaise a mi cuarto – sonando igual de autoritario que siempre

–oh! está bien querido ha sido un día agotador –besando su mejilla

–Si entonces nos iremos –la reina confiaba que no se metería en problemas – Draco y Blaise entraron en la habitación del joven príncipe con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, salieron muy apresurados al balcón del cuarto se inclinaron en la barandilla tratando de imaginar el momento en que la princesa entrara y se encontrara con su gran sorpresa

–Ya no puedo esperar –rio Draco recargándose más en la barandilla

–cuanto se tarda en llegar ¿no crees? –pregunto Blaise igual de ansioso

–solo espera Blaise, la venganza es un plato que se disfruta frio y despacio –rieron uno junto al otro en el balcón esperando la hora cero en que arribara el objetivo

–Que hacen ahí? –se oyó una vos mandona que los hiso brincar y abrazarse del susto y cuando voltearon al balcón de la habitación de al lado, se pusieron tan pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma

–y tú ¿que estás haciendo ahí? –le pregunto Blaise ya que Draco parecía haber perdido el sentido del habla

–Pues este es mi nueva habitación, la reina me lo dio para que estuviéramos en el mismo piso –les informo extrañada

– pero entonces si tu estas aquí quien se supone que esta…

–AAHHHHHHHHHHHH –se escucho un grito por todo el reino y los tres chicos abrieron mucho los ojos y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo


End file.
